Saiyan Knightmare
by holymarine
Summary: NarutoxCodeGeassxDBZ xover - Naruto lands on a world ruled by several nations. Taken in by the Royal Brittanian Family he decides to travel the world. When Japan is in it's most dire need he will step up to help. M for Language. NaruxKallenxMilly
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. It is crossover of Naruto x Code Geass x Dragonball z. Naruto will be a Saiyan. Don't ask me to change as I will not. Pairing is Naruto x Kallen. Matches up to my Saiyan Ninja story, but Sakura was not a Saiyan.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Manga/anime used in this story

* * *

Naruto was bored. He had been travelling through space for four months in this flying coffin. He had left Goku's earth, when he decided to leave with Shenron. The Saiyan pod was supposed to put him into a forced sleep to pass the time, but he couldn't. Being immortal was a curse.

Yes, he lived on while his loved ones passed on. He had only been married once, but it was the best years of his life so far. But his wife had been killed, along with his family and friends. But the visions just wouldn't leave him.

'Perhaps I should have stayed with the rest of my family' he thought.

When he was born on the planet Vegeta, he was experimented on, by the orders of his father. They were testing out on babies of their race, for immortality. They wished to not be under Frieza's rule anymore.

King Vegeta's eldest was too old, so when he was told his mate was pregnant (In this story Saiyans wives are mates) he made his mind up. When Naruto was born, he was given to the science team. After three years, it was a success, but it was too late. Frieza was attacking and the King sent his youngest away to survive. When the pod took off it went through a time hole in space.

His pod crashed on a far off planet, where the Planets occupants used a power called chakra. He was brought up there, made friends, family and became a ninja. When his wife was killed along with his family and friends, he left.

He had learned the usage of chi through message projections his blood father had left in the pod when he was young. He plotted a course to Planet Vegeta once he went through the time hole in space. Once he arrived at its remains he found some labs on asteroids left from the destruction. He found the location of a pod that had been sent to and travelled there. He located a Saiyan called Kakarot, but had renamed himself Goku. Then he met his older brother Vegeta, who denied their blood connection. Once proof was presented, he slowly grew a brother relationship with Naruto.

He met a beautiful woman named Bulma, but didn't do anything as memories of his family came back. But it seemed his brother got along with her, though it was a weird relationship. He seen them all grow, his nephews and nieces. Went through battles and hardships. When Goku left it was hard on him. He also seemed like a brother to him.

When he announced he was leaving, he was begged not to but he convinced them it was for the best. His 'granddaughter' Pan and niece Bulla were the most upset as he helped them babysit them and helped them in their younger years.

Vegeta demanded one last battle which ended in a draw. He was surprised when he received a hug from him, which he returned. They had grown close in their thirty-forty years together.

He had told the computer to take him to the time hole. On the journey through it started to collapse, spitting him out somewhere. Since then the pod had been searching for populated planets with no success.

Beep

"Please wake up Lord Vedan" the computer announced "We have arrived"

Vedan was the name his birth father had called him. But his human parents who raised him called him Naruto.

"I am awake" he advised "What do you detect?"

"The planet seems to be around 70% covered in water. It also seems it is ruled mainly by several different nations. A decent route has been planned for the safest landing near one of the largest continents" it announced "Shall I proceed?"

He sat there when he realised he was aching. His tail was twitching and his muscles ahead. He was itching for a fight.

"Very well, proceed"

The ship lurched and he could see through the view point he was entering the atmosphere. He had practised going in and out a planet's atmosphere several times in his life, but could not get used to it.

Suddenly the pod shacked more than normal

"Status" he demanded.

"Projection to planet's surface disturbed. Prepare for emergency crash" it announced.

The pod accelerated and was going too fast.

"Decelerate or we will not survive the crash"

"Internal failure: Brake fault located"

"Bloody machine. Always hated technology I couldn't control" he gritted out.

"Fifteen seconds until impact"

Naruto braced himself and tucked his tail away and prayed to whatever deity that existed, that he survives.  


* * *

Charles zi Britannia was a bright man, but ruthless. He was the 98th Emperor of one of the mightiest nations around: The Holy Britannian Empire. He also had just over 100 consorts and several children. He and his twin brother wished for a world with no deceit.

He was out on a walk with his big brother, named V.V. V.V had body length blond hair but looked younger due to being granted immortality through a Geass contract. They were talking about the future of the nations plans.

"What should we do now, big brother?"

"I believe we should send your children around the world, to keep our foothold on other nations"

"Very well"

"You seem to be losing your focus lately. Is it due to Marian?"

"Nonsense, she is nothing more than a toll to me" Charles replied but that was not true. He was growing attached to her.

"Good, we should….." V.V said before a large boom came from the sky. They both looked skyward to see what looked like a meteor falling towards them.

"Big brother…" Charles began.

"Do not worry yourself, it will not touch us. It does not appear to be a meteor but a type of ship".

"A Ship?"

"Yes. But it is not the ship that interests me" V.V began, earning a confused look from Charles. He continued "It is a man inside it".

BOOM. The ship crashed a few miles away from their position.

"Guards, send a team there and report your findings" ordered Charles to nearby soldiers, while keeping his personal guard near.

"Yes, your majesty" they saluted and ran off.

Charles turned to his brother "What shall we do?"

"I would like to meet this visitor myself" V.V answered and walked towards the site.

Charles nodded and waved his guard to follow them both.  


* * *

"Uurgh" moaned Naruto. He sat up and pressed the button to open the door, but it did not respond.

He smashed it open, causing the door to be fired outwards. He stepped outside and stretched. He felt pain. He looked to see a pipe had been shoved inside his stomach area during the crash.

He tried to pull it out, but it was too painful.

"Over there" he heard. He turned to look up out of the crater the impact had caused. He noticed outlays of people through the smoke.

He was about to call out, when he noticed they were carrying guns. Instantly on guard, he climbed out of the crater.

"Halt" he heard and turned to find six soldiers pointing their weapons at him "Who are you?" State your name and reason, you are trespassing" the voice ordered.

"Naruto" he replied

"What was that?"

"My name is Naruto"

"Very well _Naruto, _now what are you doing in this area, there are signs everywhere to say this is a restricted area" the soldier demanded.

"Well I didn't mean to land here, it wasn't my fault"

"What do you mean _land _here?"

"What did you think this thing was, an ornament" he snorted.

The soldiers looked shocked and then more wary of this thing.

"Stay where you are, you are under arrest on his majesty's orders" he ordered Naruto.

Naruto walked towards them causing them to step backwards in slight fear.

"Halt, I won't tell you again"

"Sorry but I am aching sore, have a pipe through my insides and need to fight before I go mad" he said still walking towards them.

A soldier got freaked out and began to fire, spraying Naruto in bullets.

"Hold your fire" the leader ordered.

They turned to see not one scratch on Naruto and that did it for all of them.

"Fire" the leader ordered, causing the six soldiers to shoot at him.

When their clips finished they were shocked to find him still walking towards them.

"W-what are you?" the leader asked.

"Your end!" Naruto shouted pissed off as they had stung. He then charged them and punched them with only a fraction of his strength so not to seriously hurt them.

Once they were finished he heard a rumbling, He turned to find three tanks rolling onto the scene. They noticed what he had done and began firing.

Naruto was not happy. He had faced these things on the old planet of Earth and they posed no threat, same thing with guns.

"Just a nuisance" he muttered. He noticed he was getting weak only because of the injury he had from the crash.

He ran towards the closest tank and jumped on top and grabbed the turret and bent it upwards, making the turret inoperable. He turned to the second and fired an energy ball blowing the turret ring straight off, causing the crew to escape before it caught fire. He turned to the final one which fired a shell at him. He caught it and using some strength threw it back blowing the treads off. The crew got scared and abandoned the vehicle.

Naruto was annoyed. He wanted a good fight before he fell unconscious, which was fast approaching.

Sensing danger he twisted to the left, dodging a blade. He looked to find a traditionally dressed soldier who was wielding the sword like a professional.

"At last a challenge" says Naruto and charges into combat.

Charles and V.V were standing nearby and watched this man fight. They noticed he had a fatal injury and were impressed that he could continue fighting.

He had just defeated two tanks and was heading to the third.

"Impressive don't you agree Charles" commented V.V.

"Yes, let's see how much more he can do" he replies while waving one of his elite guards to attack.

The man dodged all the attacks and caught the blade one handed with no injury at all. He then ordered four more to attack.

"He seems to be tiring now. The wound is getting worse" the Emperor commented.

"Yes, it won't be too long now, once it is finished we must treat him" said V.V.

"Very well, it shall be done". Charles then proceeded to order a soldier to call in a medical unit.

Naruto was having some difficulty. With his injury fighting one person was challenging enough. He still hadn't got used to this planets gravity either. But now he had five to deal with.

He knocked one aside and grabbed another by the head and threw him into another. He was trying to be peaceful enough by not killing them. Seems they were not returning the favour. He grabbed a fist and twisted the arm, breaking it, causing the owner to scream and collapse holding it.

He broke another's sword and knocked him unconscious. Naruto began to slow down and breathe harder.

'Damn this wound' he thought, while kicking another elite aside.

The elites couldn't believe than one single man could beat them. They were the ELITE, the best of the best. The men that guarded the Emperor himself.

Naruto finally collapsed onto his knees. The remaining three soldiers surrounded him and started to slash at him with their weapons, but he continued to parry them with his arm (His skin is very tough). He kicked the one on his left in groin causing him to collapse.

'Can't go much longer. Need to be healed but can't due to this pipe. No c...can't s...stop n...nowwwww' he thought before collapsing fully.

"Finally he stopped. We are the elite you damn bastard" one of the remaining soldiers shouted

"Yeah, take this" and aimed his sword at Naruto's head and thrusted.

"STOP" they heard causing the man to stop short of his target. They looked up to see Charles.

"My lord, we must execute him immediately, he is a danger"

"No, we will take him back to the capital and heal him. I wish to speak with him"

"B...but..."

"That was an order" Charles shouted.

"Y...Yes sir" they saluted.

They grabbed Naruto and took him to the newly arrived medical transport and they shut the doors. The transport took off after orders from their Emperor.

The rest of the soldiers stayed to clean up and take the wounded to be treated as well.  


* * *

Naruto awoke several hours later, sore and stiff.

"Uurgh, my head" he moaned, holding his head in pain.

He looked around to find himself in a hospital room. It was richly decorated and of course white.

'Kami, why do all hospital in this dimension and the next have to have WHITE walls' he thought.

He looked at his body and noticed he has bandages all over. He started to try and remove them when the door opened.

"...can just finish our shift looking at this guy in here" a doctor said to his colleague, before looking at Naruto.

"Huh, you're up? Quickly go tell the guard about this" he ordered his colleague, who ran to find someone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine".

"Okay. That was a nasty wound you got yourself. We managed to stitch you up and help your organs".

Naruto just nodded. He then grabbed the bandages and started to unravel them.

"W-what are you doing? Stop! You still have a long way before you are fully healed" the doctor ordered, but was ignored.

Naruto unravelled the bandages around his main body (Chest and stomach) to see the extent of his injuries.

"Stop you were ripped open, you must give it time to.....huh?" the doctor started until he noticed something that was impossible.

His patient was fully healed. No scars at all.

"H-how...how...?"

"Interesting" came a new voice.

The doctor and patient turned to find a man in tradition clothes and had white hair and beard.

"Y-your majesty" stuttered the doctor, who bowed.

'This must be their leader' Naruto thought.

"You are interesting my boy" the man stated. He turned to the doctor. "You must leave".

"Yes sir" he responded, before taking off out the door.

The man went and sat in a chair and looked at the young man.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Ah, excuse my manners. My name is Charles zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Britannian Empire".

"Greetings. My name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Naruto noticed the stitching he was fixed with and pulled it, wincing in pain.

"Truly fascinating" Charles said, as he noticed this boys fast healing.

Naruto looked to see that he had no scars and his skin was perfect.

"So tell me boy. Who are you really?" Charles asked.

"I am just a normal school boy, my Lord" he responded.

"Hmm. Tell me, does an ordinary school boy land on a planet in a space pod and also get away cleanly with a pipe stuck through him, who also takes on elite soldiers?" Charles asked with amusement.

'Shit' Naruto thought and was about to attack the man, but Charles raised his hand in a peaceful manner.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. But tell me, who are you?"

Naruto sighed. Seeing no other option as he was still weak and the man had helped him.

"I am from a race called Saiyans. We are a warrior race who annihilated people and planets for money. Mercenaries as you might call us" he responded.

Charles tensed before asking an urgent question.

"Are you here to do the same to our planet?"

"No. My people and home planet were destroyed when I was young. My father the king sent me away in that pod to escape destruction" he explained.

"I am sorry for your loss".

"It's okay. I dealt with the grief years ago" Naruto responded.

"So the tail is normal?" Charles asked.

"Heh. You would be surprised how many times I have been asked that. But yes, it is".

"Interesting".

"So tell me more about this planet. You see I just got into this galaxy and wish to know more" he asked.

"Well we call it Earth. But it is split into several nations. Britannia is just one of them. Hopefully one day we will be one" Charles briefly explained "I will tell you more later".

"Thank you".

"Your welcome. Shall we go for a walk?" Charles asked.

"Very well. Are there any clothes I can change into? White isn't my style" Naruto chuckled.

Charles went to the cupboard in the room and took out some clothes.

"We found these in the pod you came from".

Naruto took the clothes and noticed they were his Saiyan battle armour. Deciding just to go ahead with it, he changed quickly in the bathroom.

They went out the room and down a corridor.

"Do all hospitals have to be white?" Naruto grumbled, causing the Emperor to laugh.

"I suppose you have seen plenty of hospitals?"

"Yeah" he responded solemnly, thinking of a pink medic.

People looked at the pair and talked about the stranger.

Naruto looked at the people, before Charles led him outside. They continued to what looked like a palace.

"Let me guess. This is your home?"

"Yes it is" Charles confirmed.

When they approached the main gate, the guards saluted the emperor and stared intently at Naruto.

The gate opened to reveal a large garden area, with few people going around.

"Nice place you got here" he complemented.

They went into the main palace area where people bowed to the Emperor. Naruto was getting annoyed with the looks towards him.

They finally reached an area that looked like a lounge.

"Please sit"

Naruto sat on the sofa indicated by the Emperor, while Charles sat opposite him on another.

"So tell me of your life" asked Charles.

Naruto was slightly disturbed of the straight forwardness of the man, but obliged.

He explained landing on the planet of Ninja. His life there, along with his family and friends. And then after they died, his life with his brother and friends in the next dimension.

"But how did you manage to go through two lifetimes?" Charles asked.

"That is obvious"

The two royals turned to find a child with long blond hair

"He is immortal" the child continued.

Charles turned to Naruto who nodded.

"So another has been granted the gift of immortality" Charles commented.

"Another?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Myself and my brother here are also immortals" Charles explained.

"Prove it" Naruto ordered, not believing them.

Charles pulled a pistol out of his coat and pointed it at his brother, who just nodded.

BANG

The bullet went into the childs head, causing him to fall over and blood to pour out.

Naruto was about to comment after a few seconds, when the child got back up.

"Believe us now, Naruto?" the child said.

Naruto just nodded.

"My name is V.V. A pleasure to meet you" the boy said.

"The same" Naruto responded.

"We have plenty to speak about" V.V said.  


* * *

It was now night time and Naruto had been invited to dine with the Emperor and his family.

He had been told that the Emperor had courted several women, due to his position. So expecting a lot of people he walked into the large dining area.

He was shocked to find that there were only two people sitting at the long table and several servants lined the walls.

A man approached him.

"Naruto? Excellent, this way please"

The man walked him to the other side of the long table, towards the two people.

"Here you are sir, my lord, my lady" the man said, before walking off.

Charles stood from his point at the head of the table, along with the woman sitting to his right.

"Welcome Naruto. I hope you are hungry?"

"Yes, my lord"

"No need for pleasantries, my boy. Charles will do".

Naruto just nodded.

"Anyway, please meet my wife, Marianne"

"Pleasure" Naruto bowed.

"It is a pleasure as well Naruto, to meet you" she welcomed back with a slight bow.

They sat down and began to speak casually about the Britannian culture.

Their dinner was served shortly after they arrived. It was enough for thirty people.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Charles.

"You said your people use a lot of energy, true?"

"Yes, sir, but this is too much" Naruto responded, but his stomach growled.

His hosts just chuckled.

"You said you had been travelling for several months, so you must be hungry" Charles argued.

"Very well. My thanks" Naruto said.

They continued with dinner. Normally the Saiyans would just eat wildly, but Naruto decided that due to his company, he would calm it down.

The Emperor was surprised that he could eat so much, which was shared by the rest of the room's occupants. But was happy at the boy's manners.

Once finished they moved to a smaller room with a large fireplace burning.

"So what do you think of the city, Naruto?" Marianne asked.

"It is huge and the gardens of the palace are beautiful" he commented.

"Marianne here planted quite a lot of the plants herself" Charles commented.

"Really?"

"Yes, I admit I do have green fingers" she chuckled.

"As we discussed earlier Naruto, look around you" Charles asked.

Naruto looked around the room to find hundreds of books.

"These books contain the Britannian history and culture. We also have books on other cultures as well" Charles explained.

"There are so many"

"Yes and as long as you take care, you may use them to study"

Naruto was shocked. He didn't believe he would be allowed.

"Thank you, Charles"

They continued to speak until it was very late.

"Well, thank you for dinner and your company. But I had better go find somewhere to stay" Naruto explained and rose to go towards the door.

"Nonsense Naruto, you can stay here" Marianne commented.

"Really?"

"Yes, my boy. You may stay here for as long as you want" Charles confirmed.

"My thanks"

Marianne got up and approached him.

"This way then" she said, before leading him towards his new quarters.

Naruto bowed to the Emperor before leaving the room with the mans wife.

Once the door shut, V.V appeared next to Charles.

"What do you think?" Charles asked.

"He can be of great use to us. Make sure to keep him comfortable. Introduce the rest of your family to him" V.V said.

"Very well"  


* * *

Naruto had been staying with the royal family for three years. He had grown attached to Charles's children.

He had looked after them and helped them with anything they needed. He helped some with tactical planning.

He had grown especially attached to Marianne's children. Lelouch and Nunnally were brilliant children. Nunnally was cheerful, while Lelouch was a bright boy.

But Naruto was feeling constricted. Charles kept him inside the city and never allowed him to explore this world.

Charles also made him go for constant checkups at the hospital. He had a feeling he was being tested on.

Also Britannia had began attacking foreign nations and turning them into areas. It was said they were no longer their own people. They were only classed as numbers.

Naruto was disgusted by this act. Naruto was all for people having freedom and peace.

He had decided to escape and travel the world.

He had his own sword back on the Ninja world, but had been broken in his fight against Cell. He had read in some of the books, that there was a country called Scotland, which made a similar weapon as his. So he would start there.

He had felt guilty, as he had been made 1st Prince of Britannia. It had not been made public, only the family knew. Some did not agree with it, but most did.

The day came when he was going to leave Pendragon. He had written letters to the individual people he had come to care for.

It was night time and everyone was in bed. He sneaked out of his room and towards the main gate.

'It's quite. Too quite'

He passed some guards who were busy playing cards. He slipped out of the gate when it had opened to let someone in.

After a little while he could see the main entrance to the city. He walked faster towards his goal.

Suddenly he was blinded by light.

"HALT"

Once his eyes focused again, he looked forward. At the front of him were at least fifty troops, along with four knightmares.

'Shit'

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND WALK TOWARDS US SLOWLY" he was ordered.

Naruto didn't move.

A knightmare fired its machine gun, hitting the ground around him. But Naruto still hadn't moved.

"Naruto"

He looked to find the Emperor himself standing in the middle of them.

"I told you, it is unsafe outside the city walls. You must stay until we can make the world a more safer place" Charles said.

Naruto snorted "That's a lie and you know it".

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You are keeping me prisoner here for your own personal needs. I will not be used as a weapon for your sick ambitions" Naruto said.

"You insolent boy. Everything I have done has been for your good. But since you will not listen, then I will make you" Charles said.

"Make sure he is kept alive, but don't let him leave the city" he ordered.

"Yes sir" the soldiers responded.

Naruto tensed. He didn't want to fight.

"Surrender boy, you have nowhere to go" Charles stated.

"You're wrong. True I can't go forward, backwards, left or right. Even downwards I cannot go".

Charles smirked.

"But I can always go upwards"

The guard laughed.

"The idiot thinks he can escape"

"What a dumbass"

"I think you overestimate yourself, Naruto" Charles chuckled.

Naruto smirked

"See you later, young man" he said. And then levitated into the air.

The men gasped in shock.

"It must be some sort of trick" one shouted.

"I never told you all my secrets" Naruto chuckled and when he had far enough altitude, flew away with incredible speed.

"What will we do sir?"

Charles was angry. That brat managed to get away. But he was also happy. This was due to him growing attached to the boy.

"Let him go. He will be far away by now" he responded. He then proceeded towards the palace to inform his brother.  


* * *

Well that is the first chapter of this new story of mine. I hope you enjoy this story, as I have wanted to write it ever since I had seen the Anime originally. As mentioned before this will be a Naruto x Kallen pairing. It will contain lemons.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of this story. Some things might not make sense just now but they will be explained later. As usual I don't own any of the anime/manga used in this story. It would also help if you have watched the series before, as it will get very very confusing if you haven't.

* * *

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"Radio Talk"**

**

* * *

  
**

It is the year 2017 of the Imperial calendar. Seven years ago the neutral country of Japan was invaded by the Holy Britannian Empire. Japan put up a good defensive front but were inevitably defeated thanks to the Empires Humanoid Autonomous Armoured Knight (or as they named them the Knightmare Frame).

The once proud country was diminished into a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights and its name. Renaming it Area 11.

Currently at the Ashford Academy, the student council were discussing important details over lunch. Unfortunately three of their members were missing.

"Where's Lelouch?" asked Milly.

"He went somewhere with Rivalz" responded Shirley.

"Maybe its poker this time" Milly suggested.

"They seem to forget they are on the student council. They are off gambling for money. Lulu maybe smart but he wastes his brain on stupid things" ranted Shirley "If only he applied himself at school he would get high grades".

"_Oh I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man. _How adorable is that" teased Milly, embarrassing the young girl.

"Please madam president, don't do that" Shirley responded.

"Oh don't worry I'm just teasing you" she responded.

"Where do you think the other is" mumbled Nina.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps hurrying towards them. They turned to find a young man running towards them being chased by a crowd of girls.

The man turned a corner of the building near them and quickly hid behind a dumpster. The girls ran straight past him and continued on.

He stood up and dusts himself off. He then walked towards the three council girls.

"Hey there you guys" he waves and proceeded to sit down near them.

"Hey Naruto" welcomed Shirley.

"Hi Naruto" said Nina.

"Well hello Naruto Kun" greeted Milly flashing her eyelids at him.

It is true the young man is Naruto Namikaze, member of the student council and lead singer of the famous band Nightmare Ends.

Unknown to the public he was hiding out at the school to keep his identity a secret. He became a singer for a cover story. Due to his later appearance than most students he was placed into the student council. He had also changed his appearance slightly. He had bright blond hair, looked less muscular and hid his tail via Genjutsu.

"They not here again?" he asked.

"Nope" Milly responded cheerfully.

Naruto looked at Shirley and noticed the girl had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Milly teasing you again?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl. He turned to the President of the council "Milly" he groaned.

"Oh come on. A little teasing never hurt anyone" she responded.

"You know she has a crush on Lelouch. Why bother her so much"

"You're no fun" Milly pouted.

Naruto just smirked. He then proceeded to take out his lunch and eat.

"I wonder how long they are going to be away for." Nina spoke out.

"Probably until the next class starts. That is unless trouble finds them again" responded Milly.

"Are you sure it isn't them looking for trouble" Naruto debated.

She just smiled at his response.

Naruto kept a cool expression on the outside but was worried about his friends. He had become friendly with a group of Japanese who wished freedom from Britannia. Unlike him, they could not hide themselves as Britannians.

'I hope you guys are okay, especially you, my love' he privately wished.

* * *

Meanwhile in another section of Tokyo, a truck was speeding along a highway route. There were two people inside, both dressed uniforms. They had hijacked the truck but not everything was going to plan. They were being followed by the military.

"Perfect. After we finally steal this damn thing. It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we have a problem".

The monitor in the truck showed a broadcast about to begin.

"We apologise for the delay, now his royal highness Prince Clovis, fourth prince of Britannia, will address the nation" the announcement said before disappearing.

The screen revealed a man with smart dress with the mark of the royal family. He was blond and had medium sized hair.

"**To all my imperial subjects. Including of course the many cooperative elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia"**

"We are not elevens we are Japanese" the passenger shouted.

"**Do you not see my pain. My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However as ruler of area eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind. Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a...."**

"Turn that crap off. Bloody royals. Do nothing but complain" the driver asked.

The passenger switched off the screen.

They continued to speed down the road, until something got in there road. It was a motorcycle, holding two teenagers.

"You idiot, watch were your going" he shouted then proceeded to turn left into a service road that was coned off.

"No. Not that way" the passenger reprimanded him.

But it was too late. They went straight into a construction site and crashed into an unfinished building. The crash kicked up a lot of smoke and had deployed the airbags in the vehicle.

The passenger awoke first and turned to the driver, who was still unconscious.

"Nagata. Nagata we have to go, before they get here"

"R...Right" Nagata responded. He proceeded to reverse out of the building and then drove off along the construction site.

"Stop the vehicle"

"Huh?"

Nagata looked into his side mirror to find military copters following them.

"Surrender now and you get the chance to defend yourself in court. Stop and surrender at once" the pilot ordered over the loudspeaker. The pilot proceeded to deploy his belly gun and fired at the lorry, hitting the road beside it.

"Give up now or we shoot to kill"

"Now what do we do, that's the army" Nagata asked.

"Have you forgotten that's what I am here for" the passenger responded and took off their hat. It revealed a young woman with spiky red hair.

She got up from the seat and proceeded to walk towards the back of the vehicle. She took of her coat as well.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" she shouted back.

"Kallen, let's use it here, why not" Nagata asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath" she responded and proceeded up the stairs at the back of the lorry.

"Your right"

She proceeded to climb into a knightmare frame, classed as a Glasgow. She activated it and fired her Slash Harkens at the copters, bringing one down.

The back of the lorry opened up and the Glasgow hoped out of the vehicle. It sped towards the copters.

"You fellas know full well what this bad ass mother can do" Kallen shouted out and proceeded to dodge the incoming fire.

She fired the Slash Harken again, bringing down another copter. Suddenly an odd shaped plane appeared.

"The rest of you back off, I will take this guy" the newcomer announced.

The plane flew above Kallen to reveal it was hollow in the middle, which was filled by another knightmare.

"I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap" the newcomer said, while his knightmare exited the plane, twisting until it landed onto the ground "An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland".

Kallen launched her Slash Harkens at the new target but was countered with the same weapon.

"Not to mention a filthy eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious empire" he finished while firing the Giant Cannon at her, which just hit the Glasgow.

"Kallen. We'll both split up. Both of us can't risk being killed. Run for it" contacted Nagata.

"But..."

"You should know by now that if anything happens to you **he **will hunt us down" he chuckled and cut communication.

Kallen smiled. She hated her boyfriend, but couldn't be happier with him. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she went to fire the Slash Harkens again, but they wouldn't fire.

"No way, its stuck" she panicked.

She looked up in time to find the Sutherland had deployed a sword and was about to strike. Using her quick reactions, she fired the Glasgow's right arm at the enemy, and evaded to the right.

"I'll admit I really like your spirit, however...." the enemy commander proceeded to chase after her.

"Sir"

He stopped and answered the radio

"What is it?"

**"Urgent orders. You are to proceed to the following coordinates immediately"**

"Tch. Fine"

Kallen proceed to escape in the confusion and went into the subway areas. She contacted her allies.

"In all of the confusion, I left it in my coat"

**"It's okay"** her friend Ohgi replied **"The Glasgow circuitry is useable. So were we right?"**

"I think so" she responded while resting "I bet its poisoned gas like intelligence said"

**"And Nagata?"**

"Unknown. I think he made it underground"

**"Okay. Just rest there for awhile. We will check up on things on our end"** Ohgi responded and cut off.

"_sigh _Man this is such a pain" she said.

Suddenly her phone went off. Looking at it she smiled.

"Hello you" she said earning a chuckle from the caller.

"You seem tired. So did everything go okay?"

"Not really. Tamaki fucked up again" she explained.

"Hahaha. Trust Tamaki to do his job wrong. So how is Nagata?"

"I don't know. The military caught up to us and we got split up" she responded.

"Don't worry. He will be okay. Knowing him"

Suddenly there was a large explosion

"What was that?"

"I don't know it was over towards....towards where..."

"Where Nagata was heading?"

"Yeah..."

"We can only hope he survived then"

"I miss you" she said.

"And I miss you too Kallen Chan. Am I still coming over to yours tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Just don't expect a warm welcome from my step-mother"

"How is your mother anyway?"

"She's still a stuck up..."

"I meant your real mother"

"Oh. She's still a clumsy idiot, who can't do anything right" Kallen responded.

"Kallen, don't be so hard on her"

"I know but it's really frustrating"

"I understand. Anyway I better go, Milly is calling on me"

"Okay. Speak to you later Naruto Kun" she said, before hanging up.

* * *

Scene Change –Ashford Academy

"Who was that Naruto?" asked Milly.

"Oh it was just Kallen. She's still at home. She was feeling a bit better, but still not 100% yet" he responded as he put the phone away.

"Come on, we have the upcoming festival to prepare" she said and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the council building.

On the way, they found Shirley walking away from swim club.

"Hey Shirley, how was class?" he asked.

"Huh. Oh hey you two. It was fine. Just..."

"Lelouch hasn't returned yet?"

"No. And I just got a call from Rivalz saying there was an accident and they got separated" she responded.

"Why not give him a call?" he asked.

"It went straight to voicemail last time, but sure".

She fished out her phone and called Lelouch.

"Oh it's ringing this time...huh?" she said "Oh that jerk"

"What's wrong?" Milly asked.

"He hung up on me" she said.

"Oh well, the guy will get here sooner or later. Come on we have work to do" Milly ordered and continued to drag Naruto along.

"Come on Milly stop dragging me" he begged, whilst Shirley just followed with sweat dropping at the sight.

"Stop your complaining. You know that because of your busy life style you never help out so much. So this is our best chance since you are free at the moment" Milly explained.

"Fine, but could you at least let me walk by myself"

"Not a chance. You'll just run of again"

Naruto sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He stopped, when a chill went down his spine. He turned towards the direction the Getto.

'I don't know why, but I have a feeling something terrible is happening'

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tugging of his hands.

"Come on Naruto, no dilly dallying" Milly ordered and they continued towards the Council building.

* * *

Meanwhile in the subway

"**Kallen. We just got word that the Britannian military are slaughtering the civilians in the Getto. Do you think you can do anything to help?" **Ohgi asked over the Communication set of the Glasgow.

"Their slaughtering Japanese?" she asked in shock.

"**Yes"**

"Very well, I'll see what I can do" she responded and started the Knightmare back up. She proceeded along the subway tunnels until she reached the area.

Sensing trouble she fired the one working Slash Harken upwards which penetrated a Britannian tank armour.

She came above ground and looked around. She was shocked to find several dead civilians in pools of their own blood.

"Those damn Britannians" she muttered out, with tears in her eyes.

"**Kallen, can the Glasgow still move"** asked Ohgi over the radio. She could hear bullet fire in the background.

"Don't worry Ohgi, it's alright, I'll decoy them. Get the people out of here, the only ones that would be captured are those of us of the resistance" she advised him.

"**I know but we are trapped, they've got us completely surrounded" **Ohgi responded as what sounded like a rocket was fired off.

"We have to try our best" Kallen responded.

"**Yeah, but it will take a miracle to get through this" **Ohgi said.

Kallen nodded in sorrow. The military surrounded the Shinjuku area where the Getto resides in. The resistance were few and were poorly equipped to fight back against Knightmares.

She proceeded along the streets to help the survivors escape. She continued to fire the Glasgow's Slash Harken at the military copters.

She had fired it at one more Copter, but when it returned, she heard a noise behind her. Turning she found it to be the same Sutherland as before, along with another.

"Well if it isn't our Glasgow friend" the pilot said, before firing his assault rifle at her. She quickly dodged and proceeded to retreat through the narrow streets.

Suddenly an alarm sounded inside the Glasgow. Looking down at the control panel, she seen there was depleted energy.

"Only 30 minutes left" she panicked.

"**The west entrance, use the tracks to move to the west entrance" **a voice came over the radio.

"Who is this, how do you know this code" she shouted out.

"**That doesn't matter, if you want to win, you're just going to have to trust me"**

"To win?" she uttered out as if it was a foreign word.

She didn't know why she did it, but she did as instructed. The Glasgow leapt onto the overhead bridge and hooked the Landspinners into the rail track.

"Okay what am I supposed to do now" she asked. She looked behind to find the two Sutherlands had returned. She continued to speed down the line, but noticed an oncoming train heading towards her.

"**Since you trusted me, you are going to win. Jump onto the train" **

"Gotcha" she responded and leapt the Glasgow on top of the train. It proceeded to jump from each carriage of the train. While the two Sutherlands stopped the train by force.

"You go after the Glasgow" the leader ordered, the second Sutherland pilot.

"Yes my Lord"

The second Sutherland leapt to jump onto the train but was shot in the head by two Slash Harkens. The leader turned to find that it had been fired from a fellow Sutherland.

"What the...shot by friendly fire? What's your name and your unit. We are after the one armed Glasgow...." but stopped as the Sutherland fired upon him with its Assault Rifle.

"Oh my god, a terrorist!"

He proceeded to retreat backward but the left ankle joint of his Sutherland was destroyed, causing it to collapse to its knees. The lead pilot pulled out its assault rifle and went to fire at the rogue Sutherland, when he noticed the Glasgow was charging him.

Deciding he couldn't win he activated the Ejection procedure, which fired the pod he was in out of the Sutherland.

Kallen noticed that the pod stopped a distance away and had deployed its parachute.

"You saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland...huh?"

She had turned to look at her saviour but he was gone.

"What... where did he go?"

"Kallen"

She looked down to see her fellow friends and members of the resistance. There was Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue and Minami.

"What the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked.

"What? He contacted you too?" she asked.

"He sure did and Yoshida's group will be here soon" Ohgi explained, but was interrupted when his radio crackled.

"**Are you in charge?" **the mysterious voice asked.

"Uh..yeah"

"**I present to you the cargo in that train over there"**

Kallen looked at the train she had just came back from leaping onto.

"**They are tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders"**

Kallen used the Glasgow's remaining arm to open up the trains compartment, to find deactivated Sutherlands.

The others opened the remaining containers, to find more Sutherlands.

"Maybe we should give this guy a chance" Minami suggested.

"Remember what Naruto said, never trust someone straight away. It could lead to your downfall" reminded Inoue.

"**Woman in the Glasgow"**

"Eh...yes"

"**Stay where you are, your unit is going to run decoy got that?" **

"Understood"

"**Energy fillers status?"**

"About 15 minutes worth".

"**Then recharge it. In ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions" **

Kallen was stupefied. How could this guy know what to do? Deciding to just go along with it she, shut the Glasgow down, and it proceeded to recharge.

They proceeded to get the captured Sutherlands out, along with the weaponry. Ohgi climbed into one of them.

"**Q1"**

"Huh me" Kallen asked.

"**Yes you. Your task is now beginning now do the following.."**

While Kallen proceeded to do as he asked, the others were not so sure about the mystery man. They argued about it until it was nearly operation time.

"Hey, are you certain about this whole thing. They have all had their IFF's removed, what if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps. Alright people let's move, get to your assigned points"

"**P1 can you move? It operates basically the same as you're used to"**

"Can't you tell us who you are?" Ohgi asks "At least your name"

"**I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall".**

"Aargh. He's out of his mind" Tamaki blurted out.

"Everyone, double check your weapons" Ohgi ordered.

"What! Are you serious" Tamaki argued.

Meanwhile Kallen had moved to the position she was ordered to. She noticed two Sutherland heading her way, while another two went around.

"I hope he is right about this" she muttered.

Ohgi and the others had loaded the weapons onto the Knightmare Frames and when advised they fired them at the wall indicated. They were shocked to find they had destroyed two enemy Sutherlands.

"We did it" Inoue mumbled, unable to believe the evidence in front of her.

"**P1, P4, P7 move 100 hundred metres to the right and fire your Slash Harkens toward three o'clock"**

"You heard him, do what the voice says" Ohgi ordered.

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki muttered as he went to load himself into his Knightmare.

"**P5, ready?" **

"Uurgh, quit calling me that" Tamaki shouted as he entered.

Ohgi, Inoue and Minami fired there Slash Harkens at the enemy, destroying the two remaining enemies approaching Kallen.

"**Q1 move onto the rooftop to your eleven o'clock. Once above attack the enemy Sutherland behind"**

"Right" Kallen responded and fired the Slash Harken onto the rooftop and pulled herself up. As indicated there was one enemy there. Charging, she punched it in the head, causing it to fall down and deactivate.

"**P5 fire Cannon at target 200 hundred metres, three o'clock"**

Tamaki fired and it punched a hole through a tank.

"**R2 fire anchor" **

The rogue Sutherland fired its Slash Harken through an Enemy Copter.

"It seems he got in contact with Yoshida's group as well as supply them" Ohgi commented to no one in particular.

"**N group continue your advance" **

A group of 5 Rogue Sutherlands pushed the loyalist Britannian Sutherlands back.

"Damn you Filthy Elevens" one shouted before he was destroyed.

Meanwhile Kallen was waiting for her next instructions.

"Amazing, we seem to be winning" she commented.

"**Q1, do you have an area map?"**

"Yes, I have a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks".

"**It'll do. Do the following"**

Elsewhere the fellow member of the Resistance group, Yoshida, was finishing off his part of the plan.

"**Mission number three. Is it finished?"**

"Yes it is" Yoshida replied. He and some of the others (including Kallen) had gone into the sewer system below.

He didn't think it would work, but surprisingly the Britannian forces were swarming the area above them.

"**Do it"**

Kallen fired her Slash Harken into the ceiling behind them, causing the ground above to give way along a large area. This caused the Loyalist forces to fall below and be destroyed.

"Heh, we did it. We can win this" cheered Ohgi.

They proceeded towards the coordinates that they were told to go to, destroying any Loyalist forces along the way.

"Huh...what is that?" Tamaki asked, as he looked off to his side. He noticed something heading towards him fast.

"What is it Tamaki?" asked Ohgi.

"I don't know it doesn't look like a Sutherland...." he responded before he was taken out.

"TAMAKI" Ohgi screamed out.

"This is B group. Reporting enemy presence".

"**Status" **

"Everyone ejected, including Tamaki, but they took out four units in nothing flat"

"**Enemy numbers?"**

"Just one. I think it's a new model. Never seen anything like...Aargh" the Resistance pilot responded before being destroyed.

"**What's happening out there?"**

Over where the action was the new Britannian Knightmare was tearing the Resistance Sutherlands apart with ease.

"Bastard" a Resistance member shouted out, before firing on it. But the new model deployed an energy shield, which deflected the shots.

Then the white knightmare fired its Slash Harken, destroying the Sutherland and then launched itself at the second, kicking the head off.

"**P1 its heading towards you, do something"**

"I'll try, but I don't know what I can do" Ohgi replied.

Suddenly the white knightmare turned the corner and hooked Ohgi's Sutherland down, knocking the systems offline.

"**P1 report"**

"Ohgi is down, but he is fine. The enemy knightmare is heading towards N Group" reported a member of B group who had survived.

"**Wait that's near me"**

"Wait its heading up a worn down building. I think it's heading towards one of our own units" he responded.

Kallen decided that since she was nearby she would go help the lone survivor. Once she arrived she noticed it was the unit giving them commands.

Rushing forward she caught the incoming fist before it could hit the mystery man.

"Hey I'm returning the favour" she said.

She fired the remaining Slash Harken, but it was caught by the white knightmare. It destroyed it and proceeded to try and tear the Glasgows remaining arm off.

Seeing that it was winning, she decided to escape via the escape pod. It successfully fired and she escaped. Luckily the distraction gave the mystery man time to escape.

"Ohgi, my Glasgow was destroyed, but I managed to escape" she said over the radio.

"Rodger, I see you. Once you land, run straight towards the old warehouse. We will meet you there" he said.

Once the pod landed, she ran to the rendezvous point.

"Kallen, over here" Ohgi shouted. She stopped and they both headed into the warehouse. Once inside she noticed a couple dozen civilian survivors along with her friends and members of the resistance.

"Ohgi, who was that voice we heard" she asked.

"Damn if I know. He doesn't answer when I call, but....." he explained but was interrupted when the front warehouse door was blown off.

And through the smoke a tank appeared, followed by the local foot soldiers of the military.

"See I told you, instead of following someone we don't even know, we should have used the poisoned gas. Damn Nagata to hell" complained Tamaki .

"So this is where you elevens vermin scurried off to" the tank commander commented "Prepare to fire" he ordered.

The soldiers aimed their weapons.

"Please Naruto" Kallen mumbled, prepared for the worse.

Suddenly there was an explosion. She looked up to find the Tank had a Slash Harken through it and the soldiers were being gunned down.

The smoke cleared to reveal a Sutherland with a Japanese flag painted on the side.

"But who...who could it be?" she mumbled.

"I told you I would always be there for you"

"Th-that voice...could it be" wondered Ohgi.

The Sutherland turned and the Pilots canopy opened, to reveal everyone's favourite Saiyan Ninja.

"Naruto" Kallen mumbled.

Naruto jumped off the Sutherland and landed safely.

"Hey guys" he greeted them.

"Man you have great timing" greeted Tamaki.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, couldn't slip away unnoticed. Had to say I had an emergency band practise" he uttered out before something slammed into him. He looked down to find Kallen had him in a strong grip, hugging him.

"I'm sorry Kallen Chan"

"No, it's okay. I just thought I would never see you again" she mumbled into his chest.

He caressed her head gently before tipping her head upwards to look into her eyes. Those eyes that he loved, that reminded him so much of her.

He lowered his mouth to hers where they met in a romantic kiss.

"Hey you two, this isn't the time for that" shouted Tamaki.

"Huh, did you say something" asked Naruto.

"Damn you boy, you always do that" Tamaki argued, while the others laughed.

"**Attention all forces, seize fire at once. I Clovis, forth prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of area 11 hereby command you"** was spoken over a loud speaker.

"Huh. Why now when they have the advantage" Kallen asked.

'So it was you Clovis. I told you never to slaughter the innocent. But it seems my words fell on deaf ears' Naruto thought.

"**All forces are ordered to seize fire at once. You will also seize destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis le Britannia, you are hereby ordered. Seize fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting" **the prince ordered before there was no more.

"So it's over" asked Ohgi.

"By royal decree it seems, but keep you guard up. I wouldn't put it past them if this was a trick" Naruto advised.

Though Ohgi was the leader of their small group, Naruto gave him plenty of good advice.

"Come on, it's time to return home. Can you guys get back safely" Naruto asked Ohgi.

"Yeah sure. We have plenty ways to get out now"

"Good. Come on Kallen, let's get out of here". He picked her up and jumped onto the Knightmare canopy and sat down with her on his lap.

He activated it and they started towards a storage area, that he kept it in. They headed past several units of Britannian knightmares, but none stopped them, or even noticed them.

"How can they not see us" she asked.

"It is a prototype stealth generator that I managed to get my hands on" he told her. But the truth was he had placed a Genjutsu over the unit, so no one outside could see it. That's how he managed to get there unharmed.

Once they arrived he shut down the Sutherland and they walked toward the local train station that would take them back to the Academy.

* * *

Well there is my second chapter. I am very sorry if it makes no sense in some parts. I am basically watching the English dubbed episodes when writing these chapters. Anyway next chapter will be out later this month (hopefully). Also there might be a Lemon in it. Maybe. Also I was asked if Milly might be able to join so I will put up a poll on my profile, to see if you want her to be with Naruto as well.

Anyone waiting on my other stories, some news. Saiyan Ninja will have a new chapter soon and so will Namikaze Chronicles. My other ones will be hopefully soon. Will probably work on Difficulties Ahead shortly as well.

Oh well, see you next time.

**Chapter Three - The Rise of Zero**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter of this story. Once again I do not own any of the Anime/Manga used in this story. Also again if you have never watched the episodes you might not understand this story to the fullest.

Chapter Three

"Wake up Lelouch. I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving" shouted Milly, while bonking the daydreaming Lelouch over the head.

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?" Lelouch retorted.

"Ah, serves you right for ditching me like that" Rivalz said.

"That's right. What was up with you yesterday?" Shirley asked, while giving him a suspicious glance.

"Oh...Well"

"That's enough you guys. Let's not get sidetracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be money left for anything at all" Milly interrupted.

"And if it comes to that point..." Nina started.

"...the equestrian club will be pissed. We don't want them coming in here on horseback" Rivalz finished.

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member" Milly commented with a stern look.

"You know it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded this mess days ago" Shirley said to Milly.

"I would have to say a day later. Then we would have given up" Rivalz said.

"Good idea, we can still do that" replied Lelouch.

"GUTS" shouted out an annoyed Milly at them all, causing them to cringe.

"Are you trying that 'guts' spell again?" asked Rivalz.

"Yup. I want you people to start giving your all into this" replied Milly.

"I don't think your magic is going to do a whole lot" commented Lelouch.

"Actually it's got me going Madam President" argued Shirley with a smile.

"Supple and willing, that's what I like" Milly commented, giving her a sly glance.

"I train hard in the gymnastics club" Shirley agreed, pumping her arm muscle.

"That's not what I was getting at"

"Huh?"

"You're a ten." Milly commented.

"Huh?" Shirley uttered out. She followed Milly's eyes down to her chest.

"From what I have seen in the girl's bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places huh" Milly continued.

"Huh hoh" Rivalz uttered out, sneaking a peak at Shirley.

"What are you talking about, you perv" Shirley shouted, covering her arms over her chest.

"Oh you're so easy to tease" Milly giggled.

Shirley continued to hold her chest and blush in embarrassment.

"Anyway, let's start guys. See even Naruto is wide awake, thinking of how to start, eh Naruto" Milly said.

Everyone turned to look at the blond boy, who was wearing sunglasses.

"Naruto. Come on say something" Milly asked.

Lelouch saw a dab of saliva drooling from his mouth.

"Eh Madame President, I don't think he's awake" he commented.

"Huh?" Milly uttered out and moved next to the boy. She waved her hand in front of his face, getting no reaction. She then placed her ear beside his face and heard soft breathing. She stood back up straight.

"Why that no good..." she commented. She breathed in deeply.

"Uh oh guys, better cover our ears" Rivalz commented, which they did.

"NARUTO WAKE THE HELL UP" Shirley yelled in his ear, causing our hero to launch himself into the air.

"What the hell Milly, you almost gave me a damn heart attack" he shouted at her, once he landed.

"Serves you right. Here I am trying to inspire you all into doing good work and your sleeping" she replied, with a smug look.

"Grrr" he growled, which just made her smile wider.

"Anyway let's get started" she said moving away from him.

Several hours later, they managed to leave the Council meeting to go to their next class, which they had free.

"Geese, our President is just a dirty old man on the inside. Sullying the meaning of her filthy mind" commented Shirley.

"Oh don't worry, she just tries to make things interesting anyway" Naruto replied. He had been filled in on what happened and grilled Milly about it.

"That's Milly for you" Nina said.

"Well look on the bright side we got the budget balanced didn't we" Rivalz commented as they walked into the classroom.

"They used poisoned gas" they heard someone say.

They looked around to see several people looking at different laptops lying around the room. On the screens was a news report running about a terrorist attack in the Shinjuku province.

"Man that's freaky. Shinjuku is only 30 minutes away" a student commented.

'It seems the military covered up their massacre, to make it look like our work' Naruto thought.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked.

"I heard about it in real time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday" Lelouch told her when he entered the room.

"Hey check out the footage of those dead elevens" someone shouted out.

Naruto crushed his fists in anger.

'Damn Britannia. Why do they have to treat the people like livestock' he thought.

He turned to look away, when he noticed Lelouch bending forward with a hand over his mouth. Like he was about to be sick.

"You okay Lelouch?" he asked, causing the other council members to look.

Lelouch looked at Naruto and shook his head.

"Right, let's get you to the men's restroom" Naruto said, while gently guiding the boy away.

After a short while, Lelouch came out of the lavatory, looking better and started to wash his hands.

"I guess I'm not as tough as I thought I was" he said softly.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Pretty sick of the media showing off those bodies though" Naruto commented.

Lelouch jumped slightly, as if he forgot he was there.

"Yeah"

"Come on. Let's get back before the others get worried" Naruto suggested.

They walked back to the classroom to a group of girls surrounding someone.

"Kallen it's been ages" one said.

'Kallen. What the hell is she doing here' Naruto thought. She told him she was going to stay at home a while longer. Unlike when she is with the resistance group, she has her hair brushed down and also looks frail.

"Are you alright?" another asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while" Kallen replied "Anyway if I stay at home any longer I'll never catch up".

Lelouch went and sat over by Rivalz while looking at the new girl in wonder.

"What's up buddy, see something you like. You've got a thing for her, don't ya" Rivalz commented.

"Just thinking this is a rare event. She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started" Lelouch replied as the girls laughed together.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she's sick or something and she barely showed up at school last year either. Still her grades are at the top of the class. And she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well bred and rolling in money. Man you sure know how to pick them" Rivalz explained.

"It's not like that. Plus I think someone else likes her" Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Rivalz uttered out before turning to see Naruto approaching the girls.

The group of girls looked to find Naruto approaching them.

"Oh hi Naruto, you need something?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I need to speak with Kallen Chan for a while" he said, looking at Kallen directly.

'Crap. I'm about to get ranted on' Kallen thought.

"Huh. You know Kallen?" another girl asked.

"Yeah, we have known each other for a long time, since kids actually. Eh Kallen" Naruto explained.

"Yeah, it's true" Kallen lied.

This got shocked looks throughout the class. No one knew the rock star, was friends with the ever absent Kallen.

"Come on Kallen, let's go for a little walk. Some fresh air should do you good" Naruto suggested and they both walked out the door.

"Did you know?" Shirley asked Rivalz and Lelouch.

"Nope. Do you think he is just after her money?" Rivalz asked.

"No way. Naruto already gains a lot of money from his music anyway" Lelouch added.

He had always wondered about the boy. He seemed so like his eldest brother Naruto, but this boy seemed different from him. Plus his brother had a monkey tail anyway.

Meanwhile Kallen had been lead to his bedroom that he owned on campus. Except he didn't have to share with a roommate. The privileges of being rich.

She sat down on his bed and prepared herself for the telling off she was about to receive.

"What the hell Kallen. You told me and the guys you were going to lay low at home for a while before coming back here" he yelled.

"Well excuse me mister rock star. Unlike you I don't have much of a public life you know. You're able to say that you have band practise or other excuses for not attending. Besides if I didn't show up it would be suspicious. I mean I am meant to be ill, not in a coma" she yelled back.

"That's not the point. You should have told me you were coming back" he yelled.

"Why the hell should I have?" she yelled again.

"Because I care about you damn it" he shouted, earning a shocked look from her. He collapsed into his chair, with his hands holding his head, while he looked down.

"I...I don't want to lose you. You're too damn important to me" he mumbled.

He flinched slightly as he felt her hug him from behind.

"I'm sorry, I just thought this was the right thing to do" Kallen said.

"No I get too protective sometimes. Same can be said of my friends" he muttered.

She pulled him onto the bed and lay down on top of him. She kissed him, which he gladly returned. It turned into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes they separated, breathing hard to regain their breath. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

*Insert Your Imagination*

"That was amazing" she puffed out.

"Sure was" Naruto responded. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost Lunchtime. "We better go or people will get suspicious"

"Yeah. Why do we have to go to a Britannian school though? Such prudes"

"Some are okay though" he replied.

Getting up they quickly washed and changed into their clothes and left the room.

Walking into the classroom they noticed people getting ready to go for Lunch. Kallen went and sat by her 'friends' while Naruto went and sat next to Milly who had arrived earlier.

"Milly" he said gaining her attention.

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Later on during lunch, Kallen was sitting with some of the other girls, chatting away about, in her opinion, stupid things.

"So Kallen, how do you know Naruto?" one of them asked.

"Well back when we were kids Naruto was my neighbour. At the beginning we hated each other but he saved me one day and we have been friends ever since" she lied partially.

Naruto had saved her. Several years after the invasion, some bureaucrat tried to rape her along with his lackeys, but Naruto had been passing by and beat them up. He had taken her to a gig he was playing at and made sure she was alright. When she found out he wasn't Japanese they became friends and he was introduced to the resistance. He had become good friends of Ohgi and Naoto.

"So, do you like him?"

"What do you mean?"

"She means do you love him?" another asked.

"Well kind of, for awhile now" she confirmed.

They continued to talk for awhile and she was growing bored. Suddenly the girls started screaming.

"A bee! A bee"

"Oh my god Kallen run" another shouted before they all ran away.

Kallen stood up calmly with her lunch and ran behind a bush nearby. Away from the girls.

"I don't get it, why is a bee after me" she whispered. "I wonder if there is a hive nearby." She then swiped at it when it flew past her, killing it.

"God I hate this. I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid" she said, temporally turning into her normal self. She took a bite of her sandwich.

Noticing something to the side of her she turned to find Lelouch standing near her.

'Crap, he saw me'

"Can...Can I help you with something?" she asked.

Suddenly she felt weird and snapped back to attention to find Lelouch just looking at her.

"Um...did you want something?"

"No, I got what I wanted here" he said and turned away.

'Geese, what a jerk' she thought.

"Oh wait, just to be sure. Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku" he told her.

This alarmed her. Why would he ask that? Did he know something?"

"What do you mean about Shinjuku?" she asked timidly. "Why would you say that?"

"Go back to class" Lelouch ordered her.

"As soon as I get an answer to my question, I will" she replied hotly.

Lelouch looked surprised and started to back away.

"Hey Lulu, Kallen"

They both looked up to find Shirley waving out of one of the windows of the upper building.

"You know it's time to head over to the chem. Lab, you better get a move on" Shirley shouted.

"Oh crap, it's my time to set up for class" Lelouch shouted out and ran away.

'What the hell was that all about?' she thought 'Could he be him?'

"Hey Kallen we better get a move on" Shirley shouted.

"Yeah" she replied and walked towards the class, thinking of what just happened.

"Hey Kallen, what's wrong?"

She turned to find Naruto walking towards her. She smiled and they walked towards their next class together.

"Remember what I talked about before, the voice in Shinjuku" she said.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

She then explained what just happened to him.

"Hmm, so you suspect Lelouch huh? Hahaha"

"What's so funny?"

"Heh Lelouch is a lazy guy. No way could he do something like that" Naruto explained.

"I guess you're right".

"Am I coming over tonight?"

"No, we are having 'guests' over tonight, so another time" she said.

"Shame, I was wanting another 'taste'" he said, while giving her ass a squeeze.

"Naruto!" she squealed out.

"Can't catch me Kallen" he shouted as he ran away.

"Get back here you"

The next day Kallen and Naruto were on the roof, taking a break. Kallen was currently talking to Ohgi over the phone.

"How's campus life treating you?" Ohgi asked.

"Stifling. I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look maybe I should head back" she replied.

"The army is on high alert right now. Stay there and let things cool off"

"But what about the voice on the radio?" she asked.

"Can't go looking for a voice. Besides Naoto would be happy to see you back in school. Forget about Shinjuku for now. Pass Naruto over, could you?"

Kallen passed the phone over and sat on one of the benches.

"You Ohgi man, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, we managed to escape along with the remaining civilians" Ohgi replied "What do you think we should do next?"

"_Sigh _Ohgi you're the leader, not me. Naoto passed leadership onto you and I approve. You just need some courage and believe in what's best. You know I will always help you"

"I know, it's just I didn't think leadership would be this hard. I still believe you would be a better choice. Somehow it's like you have done this before" Ohgi replied.

Naruto was silent as he remembered what happened when he was a leader in the past. He still had nightmares about it. Shaking it away he continued.

"I'm no use at being a leader, mate. I believe in you. Anyway I will do my best to protect Kallen here and you take care of your end okay"

"Right. I'll speak to you both later" Ohgi replied and hung up.

Naruto passed the phone back to Kallen and sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"Shinjuku" she mumbled.

"Just forget it. No point in getting all wound up about it"

"I know but Lelouch sounded so much like him" She looked at him and noticed he looked amused.

"You know you keep thinking about him. Should I be worried?"

"Huh? No way. Stop thinking things like that. You know I love you and only you"

"I know. I admit I have grown very attached to you Kallen. And possessive" he replied.

She just giggled.

"We better go to class" she said and stood up.

"Sure"

All through class he noticed Lelouch taking small glances at Kallen, while she was trying her best to covertly do the same.

'If he knows who I am, then I need to take him out' she thought.

After class she noticed Naruto leave in a hurry, but that was cast out of her mind when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to find Lelouch.

"You think you could spare a minute. I need to talk to you" he asked, earning gasps from all the girls in the class.

"Sure" she said standing up "I was wondering when you were going to ask"

This earned more shocking gasps from the girls, especially Shirley.

He led her towards the Council Building.

"I didn't even know this room existed" she commented looking around.

"It's the clubhouse for the student council, they built it as a ballroom for various special occasions" he explained.

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?" she asked as they stood in front of each other.

"Yes, that is correct" he replied.

"Here it is" they heard. They turned to look at the balcony above to see Shirley holding up what looked to be a computer chip. "This is it right?"

"What a relief you found our lab data" Nina said as she appeared next to her.

"Good my ass is killing me" complained Rivalz.

Suddenly the downstairs electronic door opened revealing Milly in an apron pushing a trolley of food out. Following her was Naruto.

"Where you able to find it?" she asked "I finished up on my end, shall we dig in"

"Oh wow" Rivalz commented.

"Way to go Milly" Shirley said.

"You adore me I know" Milly giggled. She proceeded to put the food on a table.

"Um, what is all of this?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch don't you know, I thought that was why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was Naruto's idea" Milly explained.

Kallen looked curiously at Naruto.

"I thought that because of your poor health, you would have a harder time with regular club activities" he explained to her "Plus since your back you aren't getting away from me" he added earning a chuckle from the others.

"Oh I'm Milly, the president of the council. Pleasure to meet you"

"Oh, thank you, the pleasures all mine" Kallen said, bowing her head gently.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If there is anything you need help with I'm your man"

"Hi I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome"

"Um Hi there, my names Nina" greeted a timid Nina.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Kallen replied.

"Shirley, I'm sorry but do you think you could set this up on the table for me" a voice came.

Kallen turned to find a young girl in a wheelchair, which she guessed was blind, since her eyes were closed. She had a sweet voice.

"Oh sure, thanks Nana"

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" asked Lelouch.

"This is Lelouch's sister" introduced Milly.

"I'm still in middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet" Nunnally explained.

"That's alright, you're an honorary member in our book" said Rivalz.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen" Nunnally welcomed her.

"Thank you. You as well" said Kallen honestly.

"And is Naruto here as well?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm right here Nunnally" he said as he stood in front of her.

Though he was fine on the outside, he was like a wreck on the inside. Nunnally had been one of his favourite little sisters. And he had greedily run away and this happened to her. He was upset at what happened. He hated Britannia more. Unfortunately he had to hide his true identity from her and Lelouch as well...for now.

"It's good to hear your voice again Naruto" she said.

"Same here" he said.

Suddenly a bump went down on a table nearby. They turned to find Rivalz with a bottle in his hands.

"Right. Shall we kick this off with a toast" he asked.

"Huh champagne?" Shirley wondered.

"Yeah but we're on the student council. We shouldn't" Nina mumbled.

"Just relax, its sparkling cider" Rivalz explained.

"You swear, let me see that bottle" Shirley said before grabbing the bottle and having a fight with Rivalz over it.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"Here Nunnally" Milly said and put a glass of juice in her hand.

"Lelouch heads up" Rivalz shouted and chuckled the bottle in the air. It was then caught by Lelouch on the way down.

Shirley ran towards Lelouch and tried to grab it off him.

"Come on Lulu, let me see that bottle"

Unfortunately they lost their balance together and fell over, causing the pressure in the bottle to fire the cork straight at Kallen.

She swiped it out of the air, but unfortunately she could not stop the liquid coming out and drenching her, from head to toe.

Everyone was shocked at what happened.

Kallen wiped the liquid from her face and glared at Lelouch. She turned to Naruto and noticed him mouthing something. Using the lip reading he had taught her she read

'The great Kallen Kozuki can't stop the mighty liquid attack by the mighty Britannians'

'Shut up you' she mouthed.

"Well done you guys" Milly complained.

"Sorry Kallen" apologised Shirley.

"Yeah sorry" Rivalz said.

"There's a shower in the building and we can get some new clothes for you to wear" Milly said. To keep her anger in Kallen just nodded.

They showed her to the bathroom and when inside she pushed her soaked clothing outside, which Shirley picked up.

She stepped into the shower and turned it on. She began to wash the dirt of herself and began to rant on. After a while she was almost finished.

"This is why I hate Britannians" she said again, when a knocking at the door interrupted her. Hoping it was Naruto with a change of clothes.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lelouch. I brought you a change of clothes"

"What happened to Naruto?" she asked.

"He got bored and fell asleep. Seems he got his hands on a sake bottle"

She cursed. She tried to keep him away from sake as he always fell asleep or got very moody. Now she had to put up with this jerk.

"You can come in. I've drawn the curtain already"

The door automatically opened and Lelouch came in with a set of clothes.

"Uhh, sorry about all this. I know they can be a little over the top" he apologised.

"That's okay, nothing wrong with cutting loose every once and a while, you know"

"These are some of my clothes, hope that's okay" he said and placed them in a basket.

"It's cool, don't worry about it. That was fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?" she asked.

"Actually I live here. It would be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school, lets us stay here as a favour" he explained.

"I see"

"Anyway" Lelouch said and turned to leave, when a thought entered her head.

"Hey wait! Can you hand me that pouch over there" she asked and pointed a hand around the curtain to the sink.

"Sure" he said and picked it up. Looking away he put his hand around the curtain for her to take the pouch from him.

She grabbed his wrist, causing the pouch to hit the base of the bath.

"You really are a live wire aren't you" Lelouch commented.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You brought up Shinjuku the other day, why?"

"Why do you ask, is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question. Yes or No that's all I want to hear out of you" she said, as she bent down and picked up her pouch. Once in her free hand she deployed a knife blade, which stuck out of it.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"If I don't answer it someone will come. That okay?" he said and reached round with his free hand and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Ashford Academy council...No this is...Oh...It's for you" he said, surprising her. "He says he knows you" And pushed the phone to her side of the curtain.

She looked at it for a moment and placed the pouch down. She then used that hand to pick up the phone, still holding onto his wrist.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"**Glad you're still alive Q1"**

She gasped. She looked to see that she was still holding Lelouch's wrist.

'Was I wrong?' she wondered and peaked around the curtain, to find Lelouch staring at the opposite wall.

"**1600 hours the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower, meet there"**

"Who are you? How did you arrange that ceasefire order?" she yelled but received a dead dial tone. "Hey don't hang up" she yelled and accidently pulled the telephone cable. This caused the curtain to move open.

"Did you say ceasefire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company" commented Lelouch.

"Oh...um...I was..."

"Let me guess. You're talking about a game. Something online?"

"Ah, yeah, you got me. Cause you know, I've been shut up in my house for so long" she replied and let go of his wrist.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about, when I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before. Seriously some guys will try to show you footage of what happened that day and it's pretty damn grim" he explained while rubbing his wrist

"By the way, you know I can see you right?" he asked

She turned to look at him and noticed the curtains had pulled open and he was looking in the other direction.

She panicked and crouched down and pulled the curtain over.

"Um...I won't tell anyone. Later" he said and walked out the door.

She looked down in thought of the conversation.

"I was wrong" she muttered.

Once finished she dried herself and got changed into Lelouch's spare clothes. She then walked to the room she was in before, to find it empty. She was about to leave when she heard someone snoring.

She walked up the stairs of the ballroom and went into a room to find Naruto laid out on a sofa, snoring his head off, with an empty bottle of sake next to him.

She shook her head and approached him. She wiped the hair from his face and got a shock. She had never seen Naruto cry but her he was with tears going down his face.

"Sakura Chan. Natsuki" he mumbled.

Getting over her shock she shook him awake.

"Huh...what the...oh...Kallen Chan...What's wrong?"

"You drank again" she stated.

"Sorry, it just takes some of the nightmares away" he mumbled.

Before she could ask him who the two people were the door near them opened, to reveal Lelouch.

"Oh there you are Kallen and your awake Naruto" he said.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We have to get downstairs remember?"

The couple looked at each other and then got up and followed Lelouch to their ballroom. He began to explain the council's duties.

"The council doesn't require much actual work I guess. Beyond the occasional paperwork, we'll sometimes plan school events".

"So you mean like the culture festival" Kallen said.

"Yup, like that along with the cross dressers ball, the absolute silence party and swimsuit day" Naruto responded.

"What's up with that?"

"Blame our president" Lelouch replied with a grin "You'll be spending a lot of time with her. I hope you're ready"

"Lelouch it's awful" Nunnally said.

"What is?"

The rest of the council were in front of the large television in the room.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead" Milly explained.

"There saying he was killed" Rivalz added.

Naruto, Kallen and Lelouch looked shocked.

'Clovis is dead. How? When?' Naruto thought with wide eyes.

"We now go live to Margrave Jeremiah" the announcer said before the picture changed to a stage.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the elevens. He died a murder. We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will"

'That voice, it sounds like that Sutherland pilot from Shinjuku' Kallen thought.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to the report the suspect is an honorary Britannian"

"What the..." Lelouch uttered out.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former eleven and honorary Britannian. I repeat Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder" the news caster reported.

Later on Naruto was walking Kallen home. He had been invited over to her house to stay the night again.

They entered the large mansion to find it mostly empty. They walked upstairs towards her room.

A woman in a maids outfit walked by, but stopped when she noticed them.

"Good afternoon Mistress Kallen, Lord Namikaze" she greeted them.

Kallen just nodded while Naruto bowed in response.

"Good evening Madame Kozuki"

"Please sir, you must not bow to me. I am but a lowly eleven and you're Britannian, my better..."

"You're wrong. We are all equal...What did you do to your hand?"

Kallen looked over and seen blood running down her hand.

"Damn it, can't you do anything right?" Kallen snapped.

"KALLEN" yelled Naruto. He had told her to stop doing this to her biological mother.

He pulled out some bandages from his bag he had with him and rolled up her sleeve before she could decline.

He noticed a large scratch. It would leave a scar if left unhealed. So while wrapping the bandages on, he pushed some healing chi through the cloth.

"There we go just leave that for a few days and it will be as good as new" he told her. He then noticed what looked like needle marks.

"What the..."

But before he could get a better look, she pulled away and rolled the sleeve down. She bowed and thanked him.

"We are going to my room, mother, don't disturb" Kallen ordered.

"Yes Miss"

Naruto shook his head and followed Kallen up another flight of stairs.

"Oh I thought I heard something down here. I am shocked to find it to be a boy" they heard.

Turning around they found another woman dressed up in fashionable clothes and looked to be of nobility.

"Wait you're that Naruto. From the famous band that I've heard so much about"

"Yes" he responded dryly. He knew this woman. Kallen's Stepmother. A.K.A Bitch. One of the reasons the lady before was suffering.

"Don't just say yes to me you little worm. Treat me as my title demands" she shouted back.

"Sorry, but I only give people the courtesy if they are good people, which you are not" he replied and continued to walk on.

"You're lucky my husband is not here. He would give you a lesson"

"Your right of course. But it would be him who would be learning a lesson, not me" he replied and then they were out of sight.

They reached her bedroom and when they closed the door, Kallen gripped a hold of him. He hugged her tightly to his chest and let her cry.

He knew of the struggle of her family. But he had promised her brother that he would look after her and their mother.

"Why won't she just leave?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied, but he had a feeling it was because of her.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered.

"I told you that I am looking for a way of getting her out of here to safety. I am almost ready, but need a little more time" he explained, earning a nod from her.

"Come on let's go to bed. Just sleep. I think that's all we can handle today" he advised her.

They removed their clothes and climbed into bed and fell asleep. With him behind he, holding her to his chest.

* * *

Well there is the third chapter. Hopefully the lemon was okay. I know they didn't go all the way but that will be in the future chapters. I am starting to enjoy making this story.

At the beginning I only knew of Naruto and Bleach. I asked a friend about Code Geass and he said he thought it was rubbish. So I tried it anyway and love it. Can watch the episodes over and over.

Anyway until next time


	4. Chapter 4

This is the next chapter in this story. Thank you for the reviews and interest in this. Also there is supposed to be a full day between them meeting Zero and Zero revealing himself to the world, rescuing Suzaku. But in this, it is the same night.

Okay a few answers to some questions.

*No, Naruto won't have his own to personal Knightmare, just general mass produced ones.

*No one knows who he really is, except for the Emperor Charles, Marianne and V.V. They will find out his background story shortly, when he has no other choice.

Once again I don't own the following Anime/Manga

* * *

Chapter Four

The next day, Naruto awoke, feeling good after a nights rest. He found himself lying on his back, with Kallen lying on top of him, stomach down.

He smiled. She looked at peace.

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned cutely.

"Morning Naruto" she mumbled.

"Comfortable huh?"

"Uh huh" she confirmed, snuggling into his muscular chest.

"We've got to get to school" he told her.

""Just five more minutes" she mumbled, earning a chuckle from him.

He pulled her up to his face and gently kissed her, causing her to sigh happily.

"Well I have to meet up with that guy today" she said.

"Yeah. And I'm coming with you" he replied.

"Okay"

He suddenly picked her up, earning a shriek from her. He started walking to the bathroom.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"I thought we could take a shower together" he said.

She gave him a sexy smirk.

"None of that just now. Maybe later, not time just now" he shot her down.

She looked away from him and pouted.

They both showered and got changed. They had managed to leave without seeing anyone. Once they reached the Academy, they met up with the others.

"Yo" Naruto greeted them.

"Hey" they greeted back.

"Come on everyone, we have to go to the assembly hall. There is an assembly for Prince Clovis's death" Milly told them.

They walked into the hall and were asked to stand with their classmates.

"Truly this has been a painful incident for all. The viceroy of area eleven, our beloved Prince Clovis, has been lost to us forever. However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy and from this darkest of hours draw strength" the announcement came through.

Kallen was bored. She didn't care if some royal had been killed. She looked at Naruto, out of the edge of her eye. He looked a little sad.

'Naruto is a good actor. He really looks upset'

"We shall now have a two minute silence in his memory"

Naruto was having an inner struggle.

'Clovis. You were a good boy when you were younger, always willing to learn. But you turned into an arrogant brat. Though you ordered the massacre of the Ghetto, you were still a good boy. May you find a better life in the next one' he thought.

"You may now leave in an orderly fashion" a teacher told them, as the memorial ended.

They walked out of the hallway and into the outside area. Rivalz ran up to Lelouch.

"Hey Lelouch, you got anything going on later. After all classes are cancelled for the day. Folks have been asking for a rematch"

"You are not gambling you guys" Shirley ordered.

"Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud" Rivalz responded.

"She's right though, maybe it's time to quit" Lelouch said.

"Did I just hear Lelouch Lamperouge, say he was going to quit gambling? Call the media, we have a miracle" mocked Naruto.

"I've found a better opponent actually" he continued, ignoring Naruto's comment.

"You did. I don't get it" Shirley said.

"You're cutting me in on the action too, right?" Rivalz asked.

"Haha, better not, it's not really up your alley" Lelouch responded.

Naruto looked along to find Kallen walking past.

"Excuse me guys. I'll see you later" Naruto told them and walked towards Kallen

"KALLEN" he yelled, gaining her attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he reached her.

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out" he admitted.

They walked around the Academy grounds, talking to one another.

"We have 3 hours until we have to be at Tokyo Tower. Want to go on a date?" he asked her.

"Uurgh. To a Britannian restaurant?"

"Nope. Trust me you'll enjoy it".

"Fine. But you have to give me a massage later"

They left the campus and headed off into town. She was surprised when they headed into the poorer side of town.

"You do know we are going into the slums, right?" she whispered.

"Yup"

They continued on through the area, earning strange looks from people as they passed by.

"Ah, here we are" he said as they stopped.

She looked up to find she was outside a rundown Pizzeria.

"Ladies first" he said as held the door open for her.

She entered to find the place deserted, except for someone behind the counter.

"Welcome, how can I help you, my lady?" the man asked.

"None of that now Tazuna" Naruto said as finally entered after her.

"Ah Naruto my boy, I thought I was going to have to be friendly to a Britannian" Tazuna said "No offence" he added to Kallen.

"None taken".

"She's actually half Britannian, half Japanese" Naruto explained, earning a glare from Kallen.

"Ah, you wouln't happen to be Kallen, would you?"

"Em, yes I am. But how...?"

"Naruto talks a lot about you miss. Won't shut up about you" Tazuna chuckled.

"Really?" she said, looking at an embarrassed Naruto.

"Anyway. One large mushroom and onion pizza, please" Naruto asked.

"Right away" Tazuna said and went into the kitchen. He returned moments later with drinks, which he served and then he disappeared into the kitchen again.

Naruto and Kallen sat down at a table, across from each other.

"So how do you know this place?" she asked.

"I once wondered through here on a day off and noticed the front door was broken open. So I went in to find some arrogant Britannians beating up Tazuna. I interfered and helped him out. Since then I have been coming here, helping him cook and clean sometimes"

Kallen nodded, she knew Naruto to be a kind person. She then remembered something.

"Um Naruto. If you don't mind me asking, who are Sakura and Natsuki" she asked, making him choke on his drink. He hammered on his chest to clear his airway.

"How...how do you know those names?" he asked.

"You were talking in your sleep" she explained.

"Well...um..."

He was saved by Tazuna coming back from the kitchen with a huge pizza. He laid it down between them and went to walk away.

"Hey Tazuna. Come join us and we'll catch up, it that's okay?" he asked, while looking at Kallen.

"Sure, I would like to hear more about your times together" she said.

So for several hours they sat and laughed about the good days, until it was time to leave.

"Here you go Tazuna, for the pizza and service" Naruto said, handing him more than ten times the actual amount.

"Bless you lad" Tazuna said, as the couple left.

"So did you enjoy that?"

"That was the best pizza I have ever tasted" she admitted.

"Life's full of surprises" he said.

They phoned the Resistance from an alleyway and agreed, that they would follow them when they entered the tower.

* * *

They finally reached and entered the tower. There were Britannians and Elevens a like inside. They started to look around the exhibits.

He couldn't blame her for her behaviour because of the message played over the tannoy.

"Britannia's resounding victory over Japan, opened the unenlightened nations eyes to its true place in today's world order. Since then the empire and are eleven have walked hand in hand down to revival".

Yeah. Naruto didn't like it either.

"Do you think it was Kururugi that phoned us?" she asked.

"No. He doesn't seem like the sort of guy" he responded.

Suddenly an announcement came over the tannoy.

"Attention please. Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck".

They looked at one another and went upstairs.

"Hi. I am assuming this phone is yours ma'am" the attendant said, holding out a phone to Kallen.

Kallen picked it up and looked at it strangely.

"Is something wrong? It is yours isn't it?"

"Uh...yeah. Thank you so much" Kallen answered and walked away.

They walked onto the deck and Naruto looked out on the city. Flashes of past memories of the city passed through his mind.

He looked slightly out of the corner of his eye and could see Ohgi, Sugiyama and Yoshida looking out the windows of the deck.

"Oh yeah, there's no debating it, life is better here thanks to Prince Clovis. I mean it's all due to Britannia, that we could rebuild as quickly as before" Ohgi said out loud.

Naruto inwardly smirked. He could tell how much Ohgi hated saying it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the phone Kallen received rang. Kallen looked at it to see the caller's name was Zero.

'Zero?'

She looked sideways at Ohgi, who nodded to himself, to signal her it was okay.

"Um...hello"

"**I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five and bring your friends"**

"What?...But..." Kallen began but was interrupted when the phone cut off.

"God damn him. He keeps doing that" she cursed quietly.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

She explained to him the short conversation and then they headed off towards the local train station. He quietly signalled their friends to follow.

Once they reached the station, they hopped aboard the train they were told to. They sat down next to each other and as it took off, they waited for the call.

It didn't take long.

"What now?" she asked the voice.

"**Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"**

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice" she responded, looking at the new buildings.

"**And on the left?"**

"I see our city, remnants of a desecrated city after the Britannians sucked it dry" she answered, looking out to see the ruins of old Tokyo.

"**Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train" **the voice said and hung up.

Kallen breathed in gently and put on a seductive smile on.

"Come on Naruto, the front of the train will be more secluded" she said.

Getting her understanding, he played along.

"Sure. You eager to make out?"

"Definitely" she replied and took his hand, leading him through the train.

Naruto chuckled slightly when he seen Ohgi and the others blushing. Especially the twitching eyebrow on Ohgi's face.

They passed through the carriage before their destination.

'Weird. All the passengers here seem to be day dreaming. They're not all there' he thought.

They reached the final carriage to find someone at the opposite end, looking away from them. The others came in and the door shut behind them.

"Was it you on the phone?" Kallen asked.

No answer came.

"Well. Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?" she asked.

"Hey we're talking to you" Yoshida shouted out.

Suddenly the figure turned when the train entered a tunnel. It wore a costume and a full mask.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement" the figure asked.

"Your tour?" Ohgi wondered.

"Oh come on, there was no way it was this joker" Sugiyama commented.

Naruto just stayed silent, observing the scene.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The settlement and the ghetto"

"Yeah, we know. There's a difference between us and them" Ohgi said "A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them".

"You're wrong. Britannia won't fall to terrorism"

"Fall?"

"It's little better than childish nuisance"

"What was that? You calling us a bunch of kids" shouted out Yoshida.

"You should know your enemy. It is not the people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, not on the innocent. Take up your sword. Fight for justice" the figure shouted out.

"Oh please, that's all easy to say isn't it? Hiding behind that mask. Why should we even trust you?" Kallen said.

"She's right. Drop the mask" Sugiyama demanded.

"Calm yourselves!" Naruto ordered, since Ohgi wouldn't.

"Very well, I'll show you. But instead of my face, bear witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust"

Before anyone could retort, Naruto interrupted.

"Enough. The next station we must leave. The station after is a checkpoint. Everyone gets searched"

"Very well. If you wish to see, meet me at the old ruins in Shinjuku at 1700 hours".

The train arrived and they disembarked. Turning back they noticed the figure was gone.

Naruto signalled them to meet back at the hideout.

After going through abandoned rail tunnels, they reached it.

"How did it go?" Tamaki asked, while the sat and explained.

Naruto sat in the corner, as he usually did, with Kallen on his lap.

"So will we go" Ohgi asked, trying not to turn to Naruto for advice.

"No way. Why go to some clown in a costume" Tamaki yelled out.

No one else agreed, bar Ohgi and Kallen.

"Sorry guys, I have band practise and a Britannian official is coming. If I don't show they will look for me" Naruto said, earning a nod from the others.

Naruto had to leave shortly afterwards, to get to his band practise.

* * *

Later on that night, Britannians lined the street. Waiting to see the accused murderer of Prince Clovis.

Only Ohgi and Kallen had volunteered to go and meet the masked man. Unknown to any of them, Naruto had come to the area, to make sure nothing bad happened. He was currently floating in the air, far above the spectators. He pretended to have a band practise so he could keep an eye on her...he meant them.

"Man it's boring up here. For some reason I just want a bad guy to come here, you know. Maybe Brolly. Ah Brolly, now that was a challenge" he said to himself "Then again I wouldn't wish that on anyone".

He noticed a reporter down to below and decided to listen in to pass the time.

"Any moment, any moment now. It's a sight to see, the throngs lining the route, all of them waiting on baited breath, waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by. Honorary Britannian and former eleven, Suzaku Kururugi"

"Huh, here it comes" Naruto said to himself.

A vehicle came over the hill escorted by several Knightmares. On the main vehicle there was the accused himself, guarded by several foot soldiers.

"Voices of scorn, growing ever louder. Voices bearing testament of a people love of their prince. Raining their judgement down on a terrorist"

"Lord Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case will be presiding over the trial as acting consol" the reporter continued.

Suddenly the cavalcade stopped in their tracks.

"Show time I guess" Naruto mumbled, looking further down the road.

Meanwhile in a transport vehicle coming up the opposite direction, Kallen was driving and wasn't too sure this was a good idea.

'Hope they can't tell it's fake' she thought, sweating.

"So that's their disguise huh?" Naruto commented. "And the lead Knightmare will be Jeremiah himself. Hmm"

"You dare desecrate his highness's transport. Come out of there" Jeremiah ordered.

Suddenly the box lying on top of the vehicle, burst into flames. It burnt away to reveal the masked man himself.

"I am...Zero" the figure said to the public.

'Zero? As in nothing' Naruto thought. He then noticed a plane slowly moving below him, heading to the vehicle.

Mumbling could be heard throughout the crowd.

"I've heard enough Zero. This little show of yours is over" Jeremiah said, before firing a pistol into the air.

Suddenly Knightmares deployed from the plane above and landed next to the vehicle. They then aimed their weapons at the vehicle.

"First thing first. Why don't you lose that mask" Jeremiah ordered.

Zero's hand approached his face but then he clicked his fingers instead. Suddenly the compartment behind him broke apart.

To reveal a device with metal pipes extending from it.

'So this is the poisoned gas device' Naruto thought 'Interesting'

Jeremiah mumbled something he could not hear, but then raised his pistol and aimed at Zero.

"You intend to shout. I think you know full well what this device contains" Zero said, causing Jeremiah to lower his gun.

"Fine. What are your demands?"

"In exchange, this for Kururugi" Zero said.

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over" Jeremiah responded.

"No your mistaken Jeremiah, he's no murderer. The man who killed Clovis was myself" Zero admitted.

'He...he killed Clovis. How the hell did he get past his guard dressed in that! ?' Naruto thought. 'He also got Kallen and Ohgi into an even worse mess to get out of'.

He prepared himself to fly in, if necessary.

"For a single eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain" Zero commented.

"He's mad I tell you, disguising his truck as his highnesses. He'll pay the price for mocking the crown" shouted out Jeremiah.

"Careful, you don't wish the public to learn of 'Orange' do you?" Zero commented.

'Orange? Did he just make that up?' Naruto thought.

Suddenly the vehicle started to advance again.

"If I die it will all go public. If you don't want that to happen..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jeremiah.

"...you'll do all in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well" Zero finished.

'Did his helmet just open up partially?' Naruto wondered as he looked down on the scene.

"Right understood. You there release the prisoner" Jeremiah ordered the guards, guarding Suzaku. "Get that man over here".

'What the hell just happened. Of what I can tell of this Jeremiah guy, he is an honour bound soldier. So why would he do this. Something doesn't add up'

"Hand him over, no one gets in his way"

The other Knightmare pilots started to approach the vehicle, to ask what was going on, but they were ignored.

Zero climbed down from the vehicle and approached the newly released Suzaku, along with Kallen.

'She looks quite sexy in that outfit. Wait now is not the time to be thinking of that' Naruto berated himself.

"It's time to go Zero" Kallen said.

"Very well, until next time" Zero said before pressing down on the plunger.

The machine spewed out a pink coloured smoke, covering the area.

A Sutherland went to aim at the three escapees, when Jeremiah's own Sutherland blocked it.

'Yup, something definitely doesn't add up'

Naruto then noticed Zero pick up Suzaku and along with Kallen jumped off the bridge the cavalcade stopped on. He flew below to find a catch net had been deployed. He was about to turn, to look back on the confusion, when he noticed Kallen wasn't going to make it.

'Shit' he cursed and at high speed flew straight towards her. And making sure no one saw him, changed her course, resulting in her landing safely into a truck.

Suddenly a knightmare was shot and destroyed, with the escape pod deploying.

'So that would be Ohgi, huh?'

The truck took them to an old abandoned building. They got out of the vehicle to find the other resistance members there. Making sure Suzaku didn't see them; Zero took him to another part of the building.

"Man I didn't really think he could do it" commented Yoshida.

"Yeah, who is this guy" added Minami.

"That's crap how many times could a bluff like that work anyway" retorted Tamaki.

"You have to give the guy some credit though. Got to admit it, nobody else could have pulled that off. Not the Japanese Liberation Front and certainly not me. We've always thought a full on war with Britannia wasn't a possibility at all. But maybe with him it is" Ohgi commented.

Noticing Kallen's faraway look, Inoue interrupted her.

"What's wrong Kallen?" she asked, earning the attention of the others.

"Huh...oh...well when we jumped off the bridge, I noticed I wasn't going to make it into the net. But then it felt like, at least for a quick second, someone pulled me back into alignment. Causing me to land safely" she said.

"Maybe it's a guardian angel" Inoue commented with a giggle.

"Maybe" Kallen said, but somehow was thinking of a certain boyfriend of hers.

"Oh crap I totally forgot" she screamed out loud.

"What?" asked Ohgi.

"I told Naruto I would be at his, for ten o clock" she said, earning laughter from the others.

They then heard Zero shout and while making sure they weren't seen, noticed Suzaku leaving, in the direction of where they had came from.

"Should we stop him" Minami asked.

"No. Leave him. If he doesn't want to join, then leave him be" Ohgi said.

* * *

About an hour later Kallen was unlocking Naruto's Academy room door and slipped in quietly. She took off her shoes and moved towards the kitchen, when the light went on. She turned to find Naruto, sitting on a seat, looking towards her.

"Hard night?" he asked as he got up and approached her.

"Yeah. We saved him but he wouldn't join. He went to hand himself back into the police" she said and yawned.

"Hungry?" he asked, earning a nod.

He went into a cupboard and noticed it was full of instant ramen.

"Never change at all huh" he whispered.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Oh nothing. Here you can have some ramen and then we'll go to bed. It was getting cold without you" he admitted.

She smiled gently at him.

Once they had their snack, they got undressed and crawled into bed, hugging each other as they fell asleep.

The following day, they were at the Academy, attending classes as normal. Kallen wanted to get in contact with Zero for the Resistance, so she went to confront Lelouch.

She found him sitting outside during lunch, looking at his laptop.

"Lelouch" she said, gaining his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"About that phone call the other day" she said.

"Phone call?"

"Yeah, you know when you and I were in the bathroom"

"Uh huh" Lelouch said, closing the lid of the computer.

"Can you find out what the caller id was, I want to call that person again?" she asked.

"It was a school phone, so I am not sure..." he said.

"I see. Makes sense, I should have known" She said. She noticed he was looking at something behind her.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she asked, but was grabbed by his hands and held close to him.

'What the hell is he doing?' she thought.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" she uttered out.

"What indeed"

"Hey Lelouch. You wouldn't be coming onto Kallen now would you?"

He let go of Kallen and they both turned to find Naruto, sitting in a tree across from them. He looked semi amused.

"No, of course not" Lelouch replied "Well I had better go"

He then proceeded to walk off to the main building, leaving a confused Kallen and a pissed Naruto.

"What the hell was that all about?" Naruto shouted out loud.

"Don't know. I was asking for you know who's number and he just grabbed me" Kallen admitted. She was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a long kiss.

"What...what was that for?" she asked.

"Just trying to prove that I am the main guy here" he said.

"Naruto you know you don't have to prove anything to me. I love you and only you" she said as she stoked his cheek softly.

They continued on with their lunch time and returned to class for History.

"Now everyone I have an important announcement. We are having a new...classmate join our class" the teacher announced.

The class erupted into chatter.

"Maybe it's a cute boy"

"It could be a beautiful girl"

Those were some of the murmurs that went around. But they were all wrong. Well depending on your point of view.

"Please come in" the teacher asked.

The person entered the room and stood in front of the room. Shocked gasps were uttered out and some curses.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Very good. Please take an available seat. Now everyone the charges against Mr Kururugi were dropped" the teacher advised him.

Suzaku walked past the several staring students and sat at a chair near the back.

"What's a damn eleven doing here?" some guy whispered.

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis's murder" a girl whispered.

"But the teacher said the charge was dropped" another said.

"Still suspicious enough to arrest though right?"

"You don't really think he is a terrorist right?" one of Kallen's 'friends' asked.

"Of course he isn't. The school board would know something like that" another answered.

Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch at the idiocy in this school. He was currently reading a book, with Shirley, Nina and Rivalz standing behind him.

"An eleven here at school. How?" Nina asked.

"He is an honorary Britannian" Rivalz answered.

"I know but still all the same..." Nina replied.

"Well he doesn't look all that scary to me. Why don't we just go talk to him. I bet he is totally..." but was pulled back as she moved forwards, by Rivalz.

"The guy just got here, give him some space" he told her.

Lelouch, who was sitting next to Naruto, got up and left the classroom, with Suzaku following moments later.

'Hmm, I wonder if they know one another' Naruto wondered, but was knocked out of his thoughts when Kallen approached him.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go for lunch" he asked.

"Let's go back to yours. You are still due me a massage, remember?" She whispered.

He smiled and got up. They both walked back, avoiding detection by anyone else.

Once they entered, Kallen went and sat down as Naruto went to cook some instant ramen.

"Ramen again?" she asked, as he handed her a cooked one.

"Yeah. Sorry I don't really go shopping for anything much" he admitted "But how about tonight I cook you a meal here" he said.

"Sure. I hope you know how to cook" she replied.

"Oh I do. I do"

* * *

Once school finished he asked her to go home and get a fresh pair of clothes for the next few days. He went into town and bought messages for his small apartment.

When he returned he quickly created a shadow clone to start dinner, while he went for a shower. When he got dried and changed, he made it get the place ready for her arrival.

The clone laid out candles and incense sticks, along with putting on smooth romantic music. It also set the table as well.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Naruto dismissed his clone and answered the door. As expected it was Kallen.

"Hey" he greeted and kissed her cheek.

"Hey" she returned but grabbed him into a kiss.

"Mmm" they moaned.

They separated and he let her inside. She smiled at the length he had gone for their romantic night together. She breathed in deeply through her nose.

"Mmm, smells good" she commented.

"Thank you" He looked at what she was wearing "You look gorgeous".

She blushed at his compliment. She looked at him and noticed how good he looked himself.

"You look handsome yourself" she said.

He guided her to the table he had the clone set earlier. He pulled out a chair and pushed her in. He served her some wine, along with some for himself.

He then walked to the kitchen area and served her dinner. He brought their plates through to her and sat down across from her.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at her plate.

"It's called Spaghetti Bolognese. It originates from Italy in Europe. Eat, it's good" he told her and dug into it.

She looked at it and poked it with her fork a few times and copied Naruto. She entered some spaghetti into her mouth and savoured the taste.

"Mmm" she moaned out.

"Good, huh?"

"Yeah it is" she confirmed and dug into her own plate.

They spoke together for a while about general things. She asked him if he had any gigs coming up, which he responded he didn't.

"So did you contact that Zero guy yet?" Naruto asked.

"No. Ohgi was going to deal with that tonight, but told me he would tell us tomorrow. And to enjoy tonight" she replied.

They looked at each other and were mesmerised with the others eyes. They got up and approached one another.

"Kallen, I..."

"Shh. You don't need to say anything" she interrupted. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed his lips to hers.

She separated from him, with a trail of saliva connecting them. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. She pushed him down on it.

"Stay there baby and enjoy" she said seductively, resulting in an increasingly turned on Naruto.

INSERT LEMON

Hours later they fell asleep. A satisfied Naruto and a sore but happy Kallen.

* * *

Well that's this chapter done. Going to be offline for a while, as am going to try writing the second chapter of 'Difficulties Ahead', followed by 'Saiyan Ninja's next chapter.

See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. I know it has been awhile since the last chapter. I haven't been feeling to well lately. The next chapters of the other stories will be coming out shorty. I have written the next chapter of Difficulties Ahead and just need to type it. Saiyan Ninja is heading into the wave arc so need to watch the episodes for that to help that chapter.

I do not own Naruto, Dragonball or Code Geass.

* * *

Kallen awoke with a yawn. She went to get up out of bed, but was obstructed by something. She looked down at her stomach. She was being held by an arm, which she recognised.

She turned over to face the sleeping Naruto. He looked so at peace. She raised her hand and massaged his cheek. She smiled when he nuzzled further into her palm.

"What did I do to earn such a brilliant wake up?" he mumbled.

"After your performance last night, I should think so" she giggled and nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you Kallen"

"You said that last night" she said amused.

He chuckled and hugged her gently.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the hell?" Naruto mumbled.

He slipped out of her hold and got of the bed. He put on some underwear and a shirt. He opened the door to reveal Rivalz.

"What's up Rivalz?" he asked with a yawn.

"Hey Naruto. You do know that class starts in 20 minutes, right?" Rivalz asked.

"Oh crap, I forgot. Cheers for the heads up Rivalz. I'll see you in class" Naruto said and waved him goodbye. When he was gone, Naruto shut the door.

"Do we have to go?" Kallen asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Unless you want to be caught doing this?" he replied.

"Not by those stuck up Brits" she commented.

They both went and had a quick shower and changed into new school clothes. They quickly walked to class, with Kallen entering first and Naruto at a few minutes later.

People were chattering away with each other as normal. But that was knocked aside, when the new guy, Suzaku, appeared. Of course the chattering turned towards about him being allowed here.

"Alright class. I hope you remembered about today's History test" the teacher spoke up, when everyone was in their seats.

'Crap that was today. Oh well, reading the books Charles had, might come in handy' Naruto thought.

After class they were given a free period, which they spent on the roof. Naruto had phoned Ohgi for an update.

"Yeah the 'Blood of the Samurai' faction was wiped out by Cornelia. The largest group in Central Japan".

"I see. And have you contracted Zero yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but he said he would speak about it later"

"Okay"

"So did you both have a good time last night?" Ohgi asked.

"Yeah. Dinner and a show. It was great" Naruto responded.

"Riiight... Well I better go. See you"

"Bye" Naruto said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"Ohgi says 'The Blood of the Samurai' group was wiped out" he told her.

"Really. Wow. Each faction is being wiped out, one by one" she replied.

"We better get back. Next class will start soon" Naruto said.

As he began to walk to their staircase, the door near it burst open, revealing Milly. He hid quickly. Milly looked around and noticed Kallen.

"Hey Kallen. Have you seen Naruto at all? He skipped a council meeting yesterday" Milly asked.

Noticing Kallen looking near her, she turned to find Naruto trying to sneak past her.

"I've got you now, mister" she said and grabbed him by the ear "You're coming with me to sort one or ten things out".

She waved goodbye to Kallen and dragged Naruto along by his ear.

"Oh well better go back to class" Kallen muttered and walked away.

Naruto was sitting in the council meeting room, with Milly, sorting out the upcoming party, they would be having.

"Why do you need me here for this?" he asked.

"Because you were supposed to be helping with this yesterday and you weren't here" she answered.

"But I told you, I had band practice" he said.

"Doesn't matter. Don't feel too bad, Lelouch will have to do this too" she retorted.

They heard a noise and an automatic door opened to reveal Rivalz, Nina and Nunnally?"

"Hey pres. Do you think you could help Nunnally?" Rivalz asked Milly.

"Sure. What's up dear?" she asked their youngest member.

"Well Lelouch and I were talking together, when he screamed out 'give that back' and took off after what sounded like a cat" Nunnally explained.

"Must be important" Naruto said.

"I'm not sure what exactly it was, but it must have been something of high value to him. I have never heard my brother sound like that" Nunnally responded.

"That's weird. What could be so important to the guy?" Rivalz wondered.

"A love letter?" Nina suggested.

"An embarrassing photo?" Milly suggested.

"Poetry he wrote" Rivalz said.

"His private stash of porn" Naruto said, earning himself a bash on the head from Milly.

"Perv" muttered Milly.

"Porn?" Nunnally wondered.

"Leave it to us. We'll get our hands on this before Lelouch, has a chance to blink. Just you wait" Milly shouted out and rushed off to the tannoy room, with the others following.

They arrived inside the room and Milly went to the microphone.

"This is Milly Ashford, your Student Body President. Cat hunt everybody. There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend, will get an extra special prize. A big old kiss from one of the members of the student council" she said, which was spoken throughout the school grounds.

"Whoa Milly. Don't you think you should discuss that with the whole council" Naruto stuttered out.

"Nope" Milly responded.

"And when you do catch the cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, to me" she said before laughing evilly. And then started coughing.

"Give it a break will ya" Naruto said and handed her a glass of water.

"Nunnally is there anything about this cat, that's special" Nina asked.

Naruto placed the microphone in front of her.

"Hmm, I think that its leg might be hurt, as its footsteps sounded off to me. And oh, I forgot, it meowed like this" Nunnally said, before breathing in deeply and shouted "MEOW!"

Milly turned off the tannoy and took off downstairs, while Nina walked in another direction.

"Well done Nunnally. Let's go take a slow walk and search shall we?" Naruto offered.

"Sure. Thank you"

"You're always welcome" he said, before adding to himself 'Little sister'. He started pushing her wheelchair away to the lift.

Elsewhere Kallen was running with Shirley, and seen the cat running into a dead end.

"Okay, we do this right and our lips will be safe. Shirley, you cover the rear" Kallen advised and took one step towards it.

"Wait a sec" Shirley shouted, stopping Kallen.

"Huh. What's the matter?"

"Who would you want a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular?"

"Huh?"

"It wouldn't happen to be Lulu would it?" Shirley asked.

"Just what would make you think that?" Kallen blurted out.

"Oh well. I guess...it's just..."

"Hey have you guys seen the cat yet?"

They turned to find Nina walking towards them.

"No, not yet" Kallen replied "It's right here..."

She turned to find the cat had escaped.

"We better go look for it again" Shirley said and they walked into the campus, outside the Academy's bell tower.

They noticed a crowd staring up at the bell tower, so walked forward to join.

"There are Naruto and Nuna" Shirley said, pointing to the two in the crowd.

"Hey you guys" Naruto greeted as they stood next to him.

Suddenly a screeching could be heard, as Rivalz's bike braked and Milly jumped off.

"So someone's got it cornered huh?" she asked.

"Up there" Shirley said, pointing at the top of the tower.

They looked up to find a male student climbing out of a window, onto the roof.

"Suzaku" Shirley wondered.

They then saw Lelouch stepping out the window. He then fell, slipping down the tiled roof.

"Lelouch" Suzaku shouted and intentionally slid down to meet him. He grabbed a hold of the window ledge and grabbed Lelouch's hand with his free one.

"Is it possible those two are..." started Nina but didn't finish.

Suzaku pulled them both up to safety and looked like they were talking.

"Hey. What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"That transfer student just saved Lelouch from a really close call" Milly replied.

Suzaku picked up the cat and the two students' went back in through the window. Suzaku then reappeared down on the ground, near the crowd, a few minutes later.

The crowd stared at Suzaku, who looked uncomfortable. Shirley sensing this approached him.

"You saved him. Thank you so much Suzaku"

"Yeah, way to go new guy" Rivalz said.

"That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, there was something on its head, but I never got a good look at it" Suzaku replied.

"Do you know where Lulu is?" Shirley asked.

"He said he forgot something. Told me to go ahead"

"THAT'S IT. The embarrassing secret that he's hiding" Milly shouted out.

"So that's it Madam President"

They turned to find Lelouch exiting the building.

"Oh. After all this time, I thought I had some dirt on you" Milly complained.

"Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once" Shirley commented as Lelouch approached them and stood next to Suzaku.

"So, uh, do you know each other?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, but he's an Eleven" Nina said.

"No. I just..." began Suzaku, but was interrupted by Lelouch.

"He's my friend. Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the Student Council" he asked earning shocked gasps from the crowd.

"The rules are clear. All students are required to join a club" he said.

"Well, you are the Vice President. I suppose I can't refuse" Milly responded cheerfully.

"Well then, I would say that's the end of that. Now come here you two, lend me an ear" Nunnally said as she approached.

The two put their ears next to her. She then kissed the two on the cheek, earning shocked looks from them.

"There you go the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both the cat, you'll just have to settle for me. Almost a real council member" Nunnally said.

"Alright then. Let's celebrate the catching of the cat. Everything's on the new guy of course" Rivalz said.

"Oh back off" Shirley snapped at him "Hi there, I'm Shirley. Pleasure to meet you"

"Oh right. I'm Rivalz"

"Milly Ashford. Student Council President"

"The pleasure is mine" Suzaku replied.

Naruto approached him and stuck out his hand.

"Naruto Namikaze. It's a pleasure" he greeted.

"Wait, you're the lead singer of Nightmare Ends, aren't you?" Suzaku commented as he shook his hand.

"Yup"

"Hi, my name is Kallen" Kallen introduced herself.

"Hi"

"Well since that's over, shall we go back in" Lelouch said, seeing the crowd of students still there.

"Su..." Naruto said before being interrupted.

"WAIT. I want to know something" Shirley blurted out and turned to Kallen.

"What is it?" Kallen asked.

"I want to know why you have been acting differently lately. Are you up to something?"

Everyone was shocked at the question.

'Shit, what do I do now?' Kallen thought.

"Tell us now Kallen" Shirley demanded.

"Enough" Naruto said, stepping between the two.

"Huh? Naruto do you know?" Milly asked.

"I am sorry Kallen, but I have to tell them" Naruto apologised.

'What the hell is he doing? He couldn't be telling them about the Resistance could he?' she thought.

"Well?"

"Kallen and I are, well..."

"Just tell us already" Shirley shouted out, worried it had something to do with Lelouch.

"We are engaged" he finished.

"Eh!" was the crowd's reaction.

Kallen masked her surprise at Naruto's excuse.

Most of the girls, swarmed around Kallen, while the Council stood around Naruto.

"So, why didn't you tell us man?" Rivalz asked.

"We wanted to keep it quiet. Family arranged, you know" he lied.

"Well congratulations" Lelouch said.

"Yeah, well done" Milly cheerfully replied.

Naruto caught her eyes and noticed that they held sorrow.

"Hey Naruto"

He turned towards the group of girls, finding one of them who had shouted.

"What about the rings?" she asked.

'Shit'

"Well...we decided not to wear them, as due to my lifestyle and Kallen's illness, that it would be a hindrance" he explained, with Kallen nodding in agreement.

"Well we better get back to class" Milly told them, as they saw some teachers heading towards them. The crowd headed back to the Academy, to their next classes.

* * *

A couple of days later, Kallen and Naruto met up with the other Resistance members, to go and meet their masked ally, Zero.

"So Britannia attacked the Saitama Ghetto, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they were led by Cornelia herself. I heard it was a massacre" Ohgi replied.

"They butchered them all. Men, women and children" spat out Tamaki.

"I have a feeling they will be avenged" Naruto commented.

They turned into a warehouse, to find a large vehicle, which was usually owned by Nobles. Ohgi pressed the open button at the door, which caused it to automatically slide open. He hesitated, but was called in.

"What are you waiting for? Come in" Zero told them.

They walked inside, staring in awe at the size and design of the interior.

"As of now, this place will be out hideout" Zero added, as he was sitting on the couch.

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes. We are comrades after all"

"Holy cow. So what is this, huh?" Tamaki commented on the vehicle.

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked.

"I borrowed it from a very libertine nobleman, who indulges my requests"

"You asked for it. Just like that!"

"Don't worry. No strings attached"

"It's huge. Check it out it even has a second story" commented Yoshida, as he looked up the stairs.

"On the other hand, no one would expect us in something like this" Kallen added.

"It's even got a TV" Minami said, as he sat down and turned it on.

Airing was a live broadcast.

"What's this?" Inoue wondered.

"**I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the 'Japan Liberation Front'. Members of the Sakuradite Allocation meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students"** the news reporter said.

A video was run, showing the hostages and also...

"From the student council" Kallen gasped.

"Shirley, Nina and... Milly" Naruto confirmed, his fist shaking in rage.

Kallen noticed and took his hand, stroking it to calm him down.

"So they made their move" Tamaki commented.

"Their easily the biggest Anti-Britannian force in Japan. And now their prides hurt" Ohgi said.

"Because of us?" Minami asked.

"Maybe"

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that, because they are all going to end up dead" Tamaki said.

Naruto snorted out in anger, before stomping out of the vehicle.

"What's with him, huh?" Tamaki asked.

"He has been with the student council at the Academy for years. He cares about them" Kallen responded.

"But they are just damn Britannians" Tamaki commented.

"But you should know Naruto by now. He cares about all forms of life" Ohgi added.

Kallen turned and went outside, to find Naruto punching a wall.

"Naruto?"

"I feel so helpless Kallen. My friends are in trouble and I can't help them" he said, with tears falling down his face.

She hugged him from behind.

They collapsed to the floor, where she switched to sit next to him, still hugging.

Later on they brought their operation equipment into their new base. Naruto was helping configure some of the equipment, while Kallen was unpacking things upstairs. She heard news coming from Zero's own personal room further along.

"**Sir is there anything you would like to say about your daughter?"**

"**She was just sightseeing. Shirley is still a student. But these criminals act indiscriminately. Savages. I want to know if my daughter is alright. She hasn't done anything wrong"**

Kallen decided to ask if he was going to do anything, so she went in.

"Zero, what will happen to the hostages?" she asked, as he switched off the news.

"Eventually there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive" he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure your right" she replied.

Ohgi came in with a box in his hands.

"Hey Zero, I found these. Should I hand them out to everyone?" he asked, opening it to reveal black uniforms.

"I mean as far as gear goes, it looks pretty hip, but we are just a resistance group, so..." he added, before he was interrupted.

"Wrong! We're not a resistance group, is that clear" Zero told him.

"Well then, what are we?" Ohgi asked.

"What we are... What we are trying to be**, **are knights for justice" Zero responded.

"Knights for justice?" Kallen wondered.

"We will do something, so listen up" Zero said and went to talk to the whole group.

* * *

Later, during the night, the group were travelling along the road towards the Britannian military camp, situated outside the hotel. Zero had contacted the military group, telling them he was coming. They had stolen a news van nearby and were travelling inside, while Zero stood on the roof.

"Hey, when Zero went off about justice earlier, what do you think he meant?" Ohgi asked, while driving past the enemy knightmares, guarding the camp.

"Don't know. But we many die first before we find out" Kallen responded "Seems all of our escape routes have been cut off".

"I'm just wondering why we didn't use that other vehicle?" Minami asked.

"Oh, so you want the whole world to see where we hide out, huh?" Yoshida mocked.

"Point taken"

"I don't know about this Zero character. You sure we should trust him?" Inoue asked.

"No, that's why I said he look shifty to me. But if anything goes wrong, I'll do something about it" Tamaki commented, cracking his knuckles.

"Keep your calm. There is no point in overthinking it. Besides its too late now" Naruto said.

The van headed towards the bridge separating the mainland, to the island in the lake. Suddenly, three Gloucester type Knightmares blocked their route, causing the vehicle to halt. The lead Knightmare opened to reveal Princess Cornelia.

'Cornelia, you sure have grown more beautiful' Naruto thought.

"Well well, we meet again Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis..." she said and pulled out a long barrelled pistol, aiming it at him "...I shall take revenge right here".

"Cornelia. Which would you choose? Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is alive?" Zero asked.

'Euphy? Does that mean she is stuck in there also?' Naruto thought, but it was confirmed when Cornelia hesitated.

"It's within my power to save Euphemia for you" Zero told her.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about" she lied.

"I said I am able to rescue her" he replied.

Cornelia said nothing for a while, but then ordered her troops to let them pass.

"What the hell just happened?" Tamaki asked.

"Euphemia must be held inside. That's her sister" Naruto told them.

The vehicle drove over the bridge and through the gates. They were then escorted by the Liberation Front members to a room. The others stood there, while Zero was taken to meet their leader.

Quickly knocking out the guards, they set out to plant explosives on the upper floors of the building. Suddenly the building started to shake, as the building started to sink. They managed to evacuate the hostages and escape in time, while Zero blew the explosives, causing the upper floors to explode. In the confusion and dust cloud, they managed to reach the ship they had prepared to escape on. They went onto the deck, while Naruto went into the ship and prepared the equipment needed.

"Are we ready for this?" Ohgi asked, as they faced a camera they had set up.

Everyone nodded and Naruto started the feed, which he had hacked to run on news channels everywhere.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear all of the hostages of the hotel are safe and sound" Zero said as the camera shifted to a shot of life boats with the survivors on them.

"I Zero return them to you unharmed"

Naruto changed the camera again to show Zero and the other members. They were wearing the uniforms they were given, along with visors to hide their faces.

"People, fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. We...are the Black Knights"

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapon to wield. Regardless if they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian lives hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefor they have been punished"

"Just as Viceroy Clovis was punished, for ordering the slaughter of countless Elevens. We cannot standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so made him pay for his actions. I will repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate one sided massacres on the weak by the strong. The only ones who should be killed are those who are prepared to be killed. Whenever oppressors use their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe maybe"

"Those of you with power fear us. Those of you without it, rally behind us. We the Black Knights shall be the ones that stand in judgement of this world"

Naruto then cut off the feed and sailed the luxury boat that was anchored next to the prisoners. They sailed through the dust cloud to safety.

They had reached the opposite shore. Deciding to escape, they separated and took off in opposite directions, saying they would be in touch.

* * *

A few days later, the double life that the Black Knight/Britannian students were leading was catching up to them. Kallen kept daydreaming in class, while Naruto was used to it. Naruto had noticed that his classmate Lelouch had been falling asleep in class too, but he shoved that aside for the time being.

The group had been raiding warehouses where the drug Refrain had been getting distributed to the Tokyo settlement. The Japanese people had started taking it, desperately trying to grab a hold of their precious past. Members of the Black Knights had been complaining that they had to do the police's work for them.

The happy couple were heading down the corridors to the council room, which they were called to. Kallen kept yawning, while Naruto was teasing her.

"Man this double life sure is a killer" she mumbled, while Naruto snickered. "How do you deal with it?"

"I have been doing this for quite a while" he said, then mumbling "Longer than you think"

"What was that...?" she began, but was interrupted when they heard people arguing inside.

The door opened to reveal Lelouch tied down to a chair, with Suzaku and Rivalz holding him down and Shirley applying makeup to them. Milly was overlooking, with Nina was on her computer in the corner. They were all dressed as cats.

"What the...?" Kallen began.

"Huh? Good meowning" Milly greeted them, when she noticed them.

"Oh hell no" Naruto commented and turned to run, when Milly draped herself over his back.

"You're not going to try and run now are you, Naruto?" Milly seductively said, causing a certain action in his trousers.

"N...no" he stuttered.

"Good" she said and dragged him to another seat and tied him there.

"What is all this?" Kallen asked.

"What? Didn't Naruto tell you?" Rivalz asked "It's our welcome party for Arthur?"

"Arthur?" Naruto asked. He then turned slightly to see a black cat sitting on a stand nearby.

"Sounds like fun" Kallen mumbled.

"Hehehe. Well classes are postponed, so we may as well have fun right?" Milly said.

"Fun for you, you mean" Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Milly asked.

"N...nothing"

"Good boy" she replied while patting his head.

"I set some stuff aside for you, over there" Shirley said to Kallen, while pointing to a clothes stand "To make up for me getting so nosey before. Take your pick"

"What for me?" Kallen squeaked.

"She doesn't need a costume" Lelouch began, earning her attention "You're already wearing a mask, right"

"You really are a riot, you know that? You ought to be on television" Kallen responded.

"What do you think Miss TV star?" Rivalz asked Shirley.

"Oh I thought she meant Lelouch?" Suzaku commented.

"Would you quit joking about that? The whole things a huge pain in the butt. We've been hounded with questions day and night. Even in the bath" Shirley said.

"We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week" Milly added.

"Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either" Rivalz commented.

""Hmm. That's the price of friendship. The romance of the Three Kingdoms. It matters not that we were born apart, upon this day we die as one" Milly said.

"Is that your idea of a love quote?"

"If I go down, then we all do" Milly explained.

"That's a little dark, right Naruto?" Rivalz said.

Naruto didn't respond. He just kept staring at the opposite wall from his seat. He had a blush and a nose bleed.

"Huh?"

They all listened to him for a moment.

"Milly...naked...bath" Naruto mumbled, lost in his own little dream.

Everyone faltered. Milly looked away with a blush, while Kallen stomped over to him.

WHAM

She slammed her fist onto his head, causing him to jolt upwards, forgetting he was tied to a chair, and fell to the floor.

"What the hell? Oh, hi Kallen" Naruto greeted.

"Don't 'Hi Kallen' me" Kallen gritted out.

"Hehehe. Don't kill me" he begged.

"Oh I won't. I'll do something worse" Kallen said with an evil grin on her face. She turned to Milly.

"Miss President, could you lend me a hand?"

"Hmm. Okay" Milly responded.

Naruto had lifted the chair and himself back up, only to see the two girls with mischievous grins, heading towards him, with cat clothes and makeup.

"What are you going to do with them? No, don't come any closer. Aargh. Help me! Is that a cat tail prop? Where are you going to put tha...? NOOOOOO!"

Later that day, Kallen was at home, in her room, looking at the photo that had just been took that same day. They had managed to get Naruto dressed up as a cat. They spared him the cat tail butt plug, which no one owned up to owning.

Kallen was interrupted from her thoughts from her mother calling her from downstairs. She walked down only to find her with Milly.

"Mistress Kallen, a guest for you"

"Madame President?" Kallen said.

"I just dropped by to give you something" Milly responded.

"Huh?"

"Where would you like me to show her to? The Parlour perhaps or maybe...?" her mother asked.

"We'll be in my room" Kallen interrupted.

"As you wish"

"Oh I heard you had a friend down here"

They all turned to see her step mother on the staircase.

"I was sure it would be a boy. Out all night and missing school, not to mention all your visits to the Ghetto. You're lucky your father is back in the homeland. No fighting ones blood is there" she continued, causing Kallen's real mother to look down.

"You're the one enjoying dad not being around here aren't you?" Kallen battered back.

They glared at each other until a clash interrupted them. The elder Kozuki had bashed into a vase, which had smashed into the ground.

"Oh dear. What have I done?"

"What's wrong with you?" the elder Stadtfeld said.

"Forgive me my lady"

"Can't you do anything right? Besides selling tour body that is?"

Kallen stared at the poor excuse her mother had become, when she heard her step mothers last comment.

"Shut your damn mouth you greedy bitch" Kallen grilled out.

"What did you say? How dare you speak back to me girl. Hanging out with that sad excuse of a boy has done something to you"

"Naruto is ten times the person you will ever be" Kallen shouted back.

Deciding to get on with her business today she showed Milly up to her room. They sat down at a table.

"Quite the complicated home life you have isn't it?" Milly commented.

"So what was it you wanted to give me?" Kallen asked.

"Grandfather asked me to pass this on"

"You mean the principal?" Kallen asked as she was handed a letter.

"Your transcripts since middle school" Milly said "I thought I would better giving them to you off of school grounds".

"So my secrets out then, isn't it? That I am actually an Eleven and Britannian half breed. That was my step mother down there. My real mother was that clown of a maid who knocked over the vase" Kallen explained, as she signed the papers.

"And your father? Is the head of the Stadtfeld family?"

"My mother is such a fool. In the end she wound up a servant. She doesn't have any real skills, no matter who is ridiculing her; all she can do is laugh like it's nothing. She didn't have to choose to stay in this house you know, she's just clinging to some old lover who has jilted her"

"You really hate your mother, don't you?"

"I just find her depressing" Kallen replied.

"Well this is getting a little heavy. Imagine the wife and the daughter and the other woman all living together" Milly said as she poured them tea.

"Eh it could be worse. Three square meals and a roof right? I mean it's not unbearable. Most of the time anyway"

"That's good. Still something's in life we can bear on our own, but when you add them all up they eventually break you. Oh don't worry, I won't lie, I am always hungry for secrets, but never talk about this" Milly said, sipping her tea.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kallen asked something.

"You look like you have something else to ask? What is it?"

"Well, I wandered how long you and Naruto had been going out?" Milly blurted out.

"Oh. Well around a year I guess. We didn't need people knowing about us, so Nartuto made up an excuse that day he said we were engaged. Why?" Kallen replied.

"Nothing, I was just wandering" Milly stuttered.

"Milly answer me one question and please don't lie. Do you love Naruto?"

Milly looked down at her cup, swirling it around.

"When i first met Naruto he had just become a success. It was around three years ago. At the beginning, he was quiet and never spoke much to anyone. He would keep to himself, a lot. My grandfather invited him around a few times for dinner and we spoke. He started to open up a bit more to me and then to others. He joined the others with the council and we got along great" Milly explained with a faraway look.

Kallen paid attention to her story, wanting to learn more about her loves past and to try and make a decision.

"He saved me you know. A Britannian noble ordered his Japanese employees to kidnap me. They took me to a warehouse, where they kept me. The noble wanted to get ransom money from my grandfather for my safe return. Of course by law he has to go through the Britannian police, but they said they did not negotiate with terrorists. Having nowhere to go to, he turned to Naruto. He accepted with no hesitation and came for me. I know I was guarded by seven armed thugs, but he took them all down singlehanded. Don't ask me how, as I blindfolded. But the next thing I knew, he untied my blindfold, and I saw his beautiful blue eyes. It was then that I fell in love with him"

Kallen could see tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kallen, I shouldn't be saying these things when you are his boyfriend" she greeted out.

Kallen started to think about the current situation and the new given information. She handed Milly a napkin.

"Milly, I don't know what to say. I'm not angry, but I am not excited either. Please give me a few days and then I will let you know what I think okay?" Kallen said seriously.

"O...okay"

They continued to chat for a while before Milly left, leaving Kallen to lie on her bed in thought.

'What will I do? I love him, but so does Milly'

Later on the following night, the group was waiting by another warehouse by the docks. They were waiting for their fearless leaders signal.

"What the hell is Zero thinking? After all his talk about bringing down Britannia, he's just got us running around helping the police" Tamaki commented.

"Still, it feels pretty good to have the will of the people with us though" Ohgi commented.

"Yeah, he's right. We are total heroes on the net" Sugiyama added.

"But still why this of all things?" Tamaki continued.

"Think about it. If all the Japanese people are doped out on this refrain drug, then who will help support us. We nip this in the bud and the peoples spirits will return" Naruto answered, as he sat on the shoulder of the Knightmare they had. He had a sword tied to his back.

Kallen just sat there in the pilot seat, thinking of things that had happened.

Suddenly there was a flashing light down the alley they were in.

"There's the signal from Zero"

"I can't believe he got in there" Sugiyama commented.

"How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve anyway?" Tamaki added.

They rushed to the warehouse doors, while Kallen piloted the Knightmare quietly over. They counted down from five and fired through the door and then burst through.

"The Black Knights have arrived" Tamaki commented and fired at the workers inside, who began firing back.

Kallen stormed through with Naruto on her Knightmares shoulder.

"They have Knightmares" a worker shouted out and ran away, along with the others.

She continued along to the otherside of the warehouse, as Naruto jumped off and slashed some of the remaining armed workers. Kallen burst through a door they had just shut and stopped. She deployed night vision and was shocked at what she saw. More than a dozen Eleven's talking to themselves.

"Japan! Japan!"

"I am getting married next month"

"I am getting promoted. I am going to the Paris office"

"Leave it to us. Japan is on the vanguard of technology"

"I'm studying abroad. I can't believe I got in"

These were some of the things she heard from them. Getting her determination she prepared to scout ahead, when the last person she expected appeared.

"Be careful, it's dangerous to run like that"

Her mother appeared on the screen in front of her.

"Mother?"

Suddenly the woman tripped, but was caught by the Knightmares arm and held upright.

"Really Naoto please, I need you to keep an eye on your little sister"

"My god how weak a woman are you mother. First you give in to Britannia, then to a man and now this. My brother is gone forever let him go" Kallen commented, but was interrupted when something hit her.

A police Knightmare fired from the side, blasting her right arm off.

"The night police!"

The enemy knightmare continued to fire at her, as she started to dodge.

The others finally caught up, when they noticed her situation.

"Isn't that a police unit?" Minami asked.

"There in on this deal! Tamaki!" Ohgi said.

"Don't look at me. When I checked it out there was no cops involved" Tamaki explained.

"Corrupted filth" Zero commented.

Kallen continued to slide through the aisles of the warehouse, firing her centre gun when able. She looked down at her available left arm, seeing her mother there.

"You are in the way" she said and tried to drop her, only to hesitate at the last moment.

"Damn it, I don't need you" she said, tears appearing in her eyes.

Suddenly she was hit on the back knee joint of the left leg and began to fall over. The knightmare skidded across the ground, until it came to a stop.

"Kallen. Naoto" the woman uttered out.

The police unit continued to fire at her, as the others caught up again. Suddenly the police unit ran out of ammo and threw its weapon away. It then proceeded to slowly approach the downed knightmare.

"Go on run" Kallen shouted to her mother, as the woman turned around "Get a moving you idiot!"

"I am here for you" she said, causing Kallen to gasp "I am here for you Kallen. I am here as I always have been"

"That's why you stayed there in his house. You foul" Kallen shouted before the Knightmare stomped on her Knightmares back and pulled out a combat knife.

"Guys hold onto this" Naruto said, throwing the scabbard at them. Ohgi caught it.

Naruto rushed quickly to his loves aid, blocking the cop's knife. This shocked the others as he held his own against a knightmares strength. He pushed the police unit back, causing it to stumble. Charging chi through his sword he jumped at the unit and sliced it down the middle. He turned around towards Kallen

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Tamaki shouted, watching as the Knightmare got back up.

Naruto didn't bother turning as the police knightmare prepared to attack, before the knightmare suddenly split cleanly in half. He continued over and opened up the hatch manually. He picked her up and jumped off the downed knightmare and landing next to her mother.

"I am so happy for you. You can finally become a Britannian now Kallen. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you now darling. And you're free to travel and use the phone anytime you want"

"So now you know Kallen" Naruto commented.

"You mean you knew" Kallen said.

"Yes. She stayed in that horrible house to help you and only you"

"Why are you helping me so much?" she asked.

"Because I swore to your brother that I would protect you and her. And because I love you very much" he replied with a grin.

She collapsed into his chest and started crying out loud. He patted her hair and sat there with her. Tamaki approached to ask what the hell he just did with his sword, but Ohgi just shook his head and placed the scabbard beside Naruto.

Ten minutes later Kallen had calmed down and they were preparing to take her mother to the hospital.

"She will be placed under arrest for using that drug you know" Ohgi commented.

"I know" Kallen replied.

"Kallen I want to ask you something" Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I can take your mother to a place that she can be treated with the best care possible and not be put under arrest. I can't tell you where though, but please trust me in this"

"How?"

"I have plenty of contacts worldwide. But I swear to you that I will make sure she is safe and that you can visit her shortly after. This is the same place I talked to you about before" Naruto told her.

Nobody else interrupted their talk, as all of them knew that Naruto could be trusted.

"O...okay"

"Then please talk to your mother one last time for now. She maybe unconscious but she should still be able to hear you"

"Mother, you might not get better for a while. But just you wait, I am working to change things when that time comes, I swear to you. I will make a world where you and I can live a normal life again. So please mother..."

Naruto lifted the woman up but stopped when she started to move. She lifted her hand up and touched Kallen's cheek.

"Hang in there. Hang in there Kallen, my little girl" the woman said as she smiled faintly at her, before falling unconscious again.

Naruto stood up properly and waved goodbye. He walked out the warehouse and made sure the others were not there. He put two fingers to his forehead.

"Where is it? Ah there it is!"

He then disappeared from that spot, not noticing a certain green haired girl watching him.

* * *

So there is the fifth chapter. Now to answer a fe questions I have been asked.

1. Naruto will not just go destroy Britannia as it would make the story extemely short and he can not just reveal himself as the Emperor would then target people he is close to, to get to him.

2. And as you can guess from this chapter, the poll for Milly was an epic win for her to join.

3. I appreciate suggestions of things to change or head towards, but not things that will head away from the timeline I want to keep. If I did change it, then it wouldn't be my story would it.


	6. Chapter 6

Well it has been over a year since I last updated this story. But I couldn't do much about it due to sickness and work. But I have finally got most of life on track and plenty of free time on my hands. So on with the show.

Warning: There is a small amount of gore furthe into the chapter. I have marked where it begins and ends.

I do not own Naruto, Code Geass or Dragonball

Writing in **bold** will signify chatter over the radio.

* * *

Somewhere in Scotland

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming" a voice shouted.

A man quickly walked along the corridors of a small, top of the range hospital. This man was Hamish McLeod, head doctor of the institute. He opened the door to reveal a delivery man.

"Hello Mr McLeod?"

"That's me"

"A delivery here for you sir. A restock of medication and supplies for you" the man told him, pointing to the pile next to him "If you could please sign here"

Hamish signed the form and watched the courier drive away. He signalled for some of the interns to take the new stock and take it to the supply hall.

'Another lot paid by Naruto. Almost everything in this place was bought by that man' he thought, shaking his head in wonder.

He entered his office and sat down in his seat. He poured himself a small glass of whiskey and proceeded to gulp it down. He went to pour himself another when he was interrupted.

"You know, drinking on the job isn't the sign of a good employee"

Hamish dropped his glass in surprise and spun around in his chair, to find Naruto holding a woman in his arms.

"Bloody hell Naruto! How many times have I told you not to teleport in without warning" Hamish shouted.

"Lost count. Anyway I need you to take in this lady and give her the best care possible, no matter the cost" Naruto told him, laying her down on the couch nearby.

"Quite the looker. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. She's my girlfriend's mother. She's Japanese and has been treated as a slave since the occupation. So when she wakes up she may try and leave, thinking you are Britannian and her better" he explained.

"Bloody Brits. Fuck with everyone and treat them like crap" Hamish cursed "What's she suffering from?"

"Refrain"

Hamish developed a scowl at the word. A small company had invented the stuff trying to make a fortune. At the beginning it was accepted and spread to all corners of the globe. But people started to get addicted and it caused medical problems to the body. If you used it for a long time it could cause irreversible damage. It was made illegal worldwide.

"How did she get her hands on it?" Hamish asked as she checked the woman over.

"A group of Britannian businessmen smuggled it into Japan and were selling it to the populace. The military didn't care about it, so it spread through quite a lot of Japanese population. Luckily a group called the Black Knights wiped the dealers out, before it could cause a lot of damage" Naruto explained.

"The Black Knights eh?"

"You heard of them?" Naruto asked.

"Small mentions here and there. Not done enough to make it worldwide news though" Hamish commented.

"Oh I have a feeling they will" Naruto said.

"You wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with them, would you?" Hamish asked.

"I don't know what you're on about"

Hamish just laughed. He picked up the woman and started to carry her to her room, with Naruto following. They passed patients and staff in the corridors. All stared at Naruto in surprise before greeting him with cheers.

"You know this country owes you a lot. I mean you have woman everywhere trying to go out with you here and most people praise you as our hero" Hamish reminded him.

"I know, but there are plenty of things I need to do before I try and relax too much. Anyway Kallen is the only one for me" Naruto said.

"Oh? And there is no one else in the world that you love hmm?" Hamish said.

"Maybe" Naruto mumbled, thinking of a certain Brit.

"Here we are" Hamish said, opening the door to reveal a decent size room, with a single bed. He sat her down and turned to Naruto.

"Not that I mind, but why bring her here? Why not a hospital in Japan?"

"All the hospitals are run by the Britannians, so she wouldn't receive the best treatment. Plus taking Refrain is illegal and after recovering she would be thrown in jail" Naruto explained.

Naruto stayed in the hospital for a few days, making sure she was being taken care of before deciding to return back to Kallen.

"Hamish. I am entrusting her health to you and your staff. Do your best my friend".

"Will do"

Naruto then teleported away, leaving the man to return to his duties.

* * *

The members of the Black Knights had grown from a small group into a larger organisation due to detailed recruitment. They had also been given equipment from Kyoto, a special secret society, which supplies anti-Britannia organisations.

They had all been called down to one of the docks to inspect the new equipment.

A large group of new people were crowding around a bunch of new knightmares they had been given.

"These are Glasgow's, aren't they?"

"They are Burai's. A Japanese modification"

"I have never seen these before"

"Man, the Black Knights have some serious muscle"

Meanwhile our original group were standing in front of a single red knightmare frame.

"Those guys from Kyoto, they believe in us. They sent us this" Sugiyama commented.

"A completely made Japanese knightmare" Tamaki said.

"The Guren Mark 2" Kallen added, staring at it in awe.

"Did you check out the manual?" Ohgi asked.

"Yeah. The thing is so complex" Inoue replied.

"The big shots in Kyoto are recognising us. We've got their approval" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, would you show me how to use this" a new recruit shouted from further away.

"Oh sure, hang on I'll be right there" he replied and ran to help.

"Newbies, what are going to do" Inoue commented and the group walked away, while Kallen continued to look at the new specially made model.

"First Tamaki and now Inoue and the rest are treating this as a party" Zero commented as he appeared from the shadows. "Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups correct?"

"Yes this means that we finally made it in. They know that we are worthy" she replied.

"No, you're wrong there Kallen. This is merely a test they have put to us" he replied.

"So what if it is, this is still incredible"

"You are an optimist" Zero said and chucked a key which she caught "The Guren mark 2 is yours now Kallen"

"Mine? But we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you. We need the Guren's defence to protect you and..."

"You are a top notch pilot. I am a commander. I'll use a Burai. But you are our only ace to play during a battle. Besides, you have reason to fight" Zero interrupted.

"Right"

"Zero, got a second? We got some weird Intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights" Ohgi said as he approached them with a folder.

"Hmm" Zero said, as he looked in the folder.

"This maybe a trap to draw us out. I would say if we want to confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly. But news like this isn't something we can just ignore. What should we do?" Ohgi asked.

"This weekend we are going hiking" Zero said.

"What?"

"To the Narita Mountains" Zero said.

"Very well then. I had better get back to work" Ohgi said before walking away.

Zero turned to find Kallen looking deep in thought.

"Are you okay Kallen?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine, just getting my head around this" she replied.

"Take care of yourself Kallen, you're too important to lose" he said.

"You wouldn't be coming onto my girlfriend would you Zero?" a voice sounded.

They turned to find Naruto leaning against a crate with his arms crossed, giving them an amused smirk.

"Naruto!" Kallen shouted and hugged him.

"Haha. It's good to see you too my love" he said.

"I thought you would be back sooner, as you didn't contact me" she said, before calming down. "How...how is she?"

"She's doing fine. I have one of the best doctors looking after her" he assured her.

"Where did you take her Naruto?" Zero asked.

"I am sorry Zero, but I don't fully trust you just yet. So I will be keeping that information to myself" Naruto replied, earning a nod in understanding.

"On a different note, may I have word in private with you Naruto?" he asked.

"Very well, I have been meaning to have one with you as well" Naruto replied. He turned to Kallen and kissed her cheek "I will come see you after this"

He then turned and followed Zero to a private office, which he locked.

"So then 'Zero', we have a few truths to reveal to each other I believe. Or should I call you...Lelouch" Naruto said.

"Hahaha. Since you know who I am, then there is no doubt in my mind that you are definitely Naruto" Lelouch said, removing his mask to reveal to Academy student.

"It is good to properly see you again, little brother" Naruto said, as he removed the illusion on himself, to reveal his black hair and monkey tail.

Lelouch charged at the taller man and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much big brother, I thought you didn't care about us" Lelouch sobbed.

"I am so sorry Lelouch. I have heard everything that has happened to both yourself and your sister Nuna"

"But why did you leave?"

"It was your father" Naruto said. Seeing the anger in the boy's eyes he continued "I see that you detest him also. Your father tried to make me into a weapon for himself. He also started to invade other nations, which I did not agree with. So I travelled the world, helping people where I could. When I heard you had been sent here, I set myself up here also, to watch over you" Naruto explained.

"I understand, but why didn't you tell us?"

"It would have directed too much attention to all three of us. And I couldn't let your father hear of your location" Naruto explained.

"So you kept quite to keep them out of his reach" a soft voice interrupted.

They both turned to find a green haired girl, lazing back in a chair, watching the two.

"C.C! What the hell are you doing? I need you to stay under cover and out of sight" Lelouch shouted.

"It doesn't matter, he knows who I am, don't you Naruto" she replied.

"Well well. If it isn't Eli..." he began, but with a slight glare from her changed his mind "...emm...C.C. What have you been up to?" Naruto said.

"Huh? You know each other?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh for quite a while" she replied.

"So if you're involved then that explains a lot. All these strange events where people have been making wrong decisions and the group has got out of tight situations" he said. He then turned to C.C. "You gave him a 'Geass' didn't you?"

"Yes I did. What will you do with this information?" she asked.

"Nothing. As long as Lelouch doesn't use it on his friends or the group, then that it fine with me" Naruto responded, smiling at the two.

"We better get back to the others Naruto, before your girlfriend misses you" Lelouch said smirking.

"True. Maybe I should try and get you and Shirley together, eh Lelouch?" Naruto retorted.

Lelouch didn't reply. But Naruto noticed a small blush on his face, before he placed his helmet back on. Shaking his head in amusement he placed the illusion back on and headed back out the door with Zero, leaving the green haired witch to herself.

Zero went to go check up on the new lead they had been given, while Naruto talked to Kallen. Or at least he tried to, but she seemed so excited about her new 'toy'.

* * *

Three days later – Narita Mountains

A white light was flashed from the top of one of the mountain peaks, where it was spotted.

"**I have confirmed the signal from Zero, we are heading for waypoint two"** a Black Knight scout reported.

"**Roger that"** Naruto responded as he escorted the Burai's and trucks up the mountain path in his Sutherland.

"**Hey, why doesn't Zero just use the radio in his Burai?" **Tamaki asked.

"**What do you suppose he meant when he said hiking?"** Inoue also asked.

"**Um military training right?" **Yoshida answered.

"**Only with Zero in another location?" **Tamaki replied.

"**Maybe we will be building a hot spring?" **Sugiyama suggested.

"**Is that why we brought those excavators? If so then I am all for it" **Yoshida said.

"**Kallen, you heard anything about this?" **Tamaki asked.

Kallen was currently riding in the Guren, reading the big instruction manual that came with it, with the canopy open.

"**I haven't" **

"**You Ohgi" **Tamaki asked.

"**Nope, not a word"**

"**Hey Tamaki, could you shut up, I'm trying to relax here" **Naruto interrupted.

"**Grr, why you" **

Eventually they reached the rendezvous point and started to unload their gear and do routine maintenance on their Knightmare's. They had also drilled the excavators into the points Zero told them to. Naruto had got out of his own and was currently sitting on the Guren's shoulder, napping. A little while later Zero arrived on the scene and spoke to Ohgi.

Sounds of explosions in the distance came and Britannian planes flew by.

"So it has begun" Zero commented.

"Huh? What the hell? You have got to be kidding Zero, those troops coming in have the entire area surrounded, there is no way out?" Tamaki shouted.

"We have already been cut off! Our only way of surviving now is to fight" Zero replied, earning shocked looks from those around him.

"What! We can't fight the Britannian's" Inoue commented.

"Let me get this straight. We are surrounded and you want us to fight them straight on" Tamaki commented.

"We would be fighting against Cornelia. Her forces are the strongest we have ever come across" Sugiyama added.

"Correct. It would be a miracle if we win this" Zero said.

"Zero, what are you saying?" Ohgi demanded.

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged! Which means we have to produce our own miracles don't we"

"Now look, miracles don't come cheap! The price could be out lives. I knew it was insane to make you our leader. It should be me!" Tamaki shouted and took his rifle off his shoulder.

Suddenly Zero was pointing a pistol at him. But he twirled it around holding the handle to him.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me, then shoot me. Anyone!" Zero said.

Naruto looked shocked on the outside but inside he knew what Lelouch was planning.

All of the members around Zero were shocked at his actions.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights, you only have two choices. You either live with me or you may perish with me!" Zero declared.

No one seemed to say anything, so he continued.

"What's wrong? Challenge me and strike me sown"

"Tch. Fine, do what you want" Tamaki said and holstered his weapon.

"Right, you are our leader Zero" Sugiyama said.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it" Zero said and turned away, causing the others to carry on with their work. More explosions were heard.

Naruto was listening in on the radio chatter from the JLA through the Guren and there was some mention of a man named Todoh.

"Toudoh eh?"

"Huh, have you heard of him?" Kallen asked as she slipped her Black Knight uniform on.

"I met the man once. He is a very honourable person and a great combatant"

"It sounds like you admire the man"

"You could say that"

"**Right, all preparations have been completed. Black Knights, prepare to move out!" **Zero commanded from his Burai.

Naruto kisses Kallen and hopped off the Guren and headed towards his knightmare, when he heard two of the newer members complaining.

"Just do as you're told and carry this RPG" a man in his thirties said.

"But I was trained as a pilot" another in his late teens said.

"Well tough luck, there are none left" he said and pushed the weapon in his arms.

"Excuse me" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh Naruto, sorry for the commotion"

"No problem" he said and turned to the young pilot "Can you pilot a Sutherland?"

"Yes sir"

"Then here" Naruto tossed him a key, as he took the launcher off his hands.

"Huh?"

"Trade places with me. I am much better on foot anyway" Naruto said.

"Thank you sir" the pilot said and jogged away.

Naruto turned back to the other soldier and asked where the ammunition was. Once shown he picked up several packs and put them on his back, next to his sword, showing off some of his strength.

"Are you sure you can carry that?"

"Yup, let's go" he said before taking out a radio "Kallen can you read me?"

"**Yes"**

"I gave one of the pilots my ride and I am going to help the anti-armour units a hand okay"

"**Okay. Please take care"**

"I will"

"**We the Black Knights are going to mount a surprise attack on the Britannian's from the mountain summit" **Zero radioed to the force.

"**On my instructions you will charge down on mass down toward point three. The intent of this operation is the capture of Cornelia, second princess of Britannia" **

"**Our breakthrough group will be opened by the Guren Mark 2"**

"**Kallen, use penetrating electrode number 3. Settle things with one blow"**

"**Got it" **Kallen replied and reached the clawed hand of the Guren to the excavator marked three.

"**Output confirmed. Wave surger levels ready and holding" **Kallen reported, before charging the gauntlet with power. She breathed in deeply, before releasing it.

"**Activating gauntlet now" **

Red light enveloped the sky, as the power went straight through the device and into the water deep underground. Then there was silence. Suddenly the ground started to shake heavily.

"**It worked" **Kallen announced happily.

The ground tore upwards further away and it caused a giant landslide, which headed straight towards the unsuspecting Britannian military and Japan Liberation Front forces alike. It tore straight through all in its path. It continued all the way to the small settlement below, which had luckily been evacuated.

"**Move out" **Zero ordered and the Knightmare's went surging downhill.

"Well we better get moving also huh?" Naruto said to Inoue.

"Right" she replied.

"**Cornelia only has limited reinforcements headed this way. We will just break right through them" **Zero announced.

"**Yeah we can do this" **a pilot announced.

They opened fire at the incoming enemy, tearing them apart.

"Our duty is to be the rear-guard and watch their backs got it?" she said to the people around her "Good"

"Enemy tanks coming to flank squad three" Naruto reported, pointing at them.

"Open fire" Inoue ordered and the squad fired their RPG's at the enemy armour, blowing them sky high.

Kallen followed Zero's squad, when suddenly they were attacked by a squad of Glasgow's.

"**Is Zero here? If he is then face me!" **one of the enemy pilots announced **"Come forward and face Jeremiah Gottwald!" **

"**Well well, if it isn't Jeremiah. So you're still in the army? I would like to stay and chat, but I am afraid I don't have time to chat at the moment…Orange Boy" **Zero taunted.

"**O…Ora…Orange. DIE!" **Jeremiah shouted and sped straight towards him, only for Kallen to jump in front of him and smack his rifle from his machines hands.

He retreated a little and flipped out the Glasgow's blades.

"**Lord Jeremiah!" **a female voice came.

"**Stay out of this! This is my duel"**

"**But look at it. I have never seen a Knightmare like that before! Could the Elevens have…?"**

"**You think the Elevens are capable of such technology?" **he snapped at his partner, as if he never heard such stupidity, before launching himself at the Guren, who blocked.

Kallen dodged the incoming blows before jumping over Jeremiah and swiping at him and entered a deadlock.

"**Is this the thing that destroyed Cariah's unit?"**

"**Yeah that's right Britannia. We can finally go up against you on equal footing head on and our counter attack begins with this baby the Guren Mark 2" **Kallen replied and went to grab the Glasgow's head.

Jeremiah dodged backwards believing he could stay out of the claws reach, but he was proven wrong when it extended and grabbed him.

"**Sorry" **Kallen said and activated the Radiant Wave Surger, which caused the Glasgow to start to bulge as a chain reaction occurred. A few moments later the pilot escape pod ejected and the Glasgow fell before exploding.

"I won't lose, not with this Guren Mark 2" Kallen said to herself.

Kallen launched towards another of the enemy squad using the Radiant Wave Surger again, but this one did not eject on time.

"**Alright! Guren Mark 2 move to plan point. We will break through the rest of their line and take Cornelia"**

"**Right"**

The Burai's charged down the hill, but met fierce gunfire, causing casualties. One of them was Sugiyama who luckily was only disabled and managed to climb out.

The ground forces on the other hand were being annihilated as they did not have the armoured cover as the Knightmare's did. But with Naruto's leadership they were managing to keep up with the advance.

At last the first of the advance force had reached Cornelia but she was a skilled pilot and fighter, so they fell. Cornelia had a small amount of forces with her but they were managing to keep the rest of the Black Knights at bay for the moment.

"**Zero, Cornelia is under attack down below" **Inoue reported.

"**What's that? Which team made the move?"**

"**It's not our people! It looks like the JLF!"** Inoue replied.

"**Understood"**

As if they had received renewed courage the JLF were fighting back against the Britannian forces, causing their forces to retreat.

While Cornelia's royal guard held back the new forces, which were revealed as Toudoh and his squad, Cornelia retreated. But she was ambushed by Zero's squad and Kallen down the canyon.

"**CORNELIA!" **Kallen shouted and charged in.

"**Lowborn scum" **Cornelia replied and thrust her lance, which Kallen somersaulted over. She struck out but Cornelia fired her Slash Harkins at the canyon walls, pulling herself upwards.

Suddenly she was fired upon by the Burai's at the top of the canyon, causing her to release her grip and fall to the ground.

"**Can you hear me Cornelia? This is checkmate" **Zero said.

"**Zero?"**

"**Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion? Of course you will have to surrender to us first and after than there are a few questions I would like to ask you. Your probably wandering about your reinforcements, well they will not get here in time. I win Cornelia"**

"**You are a fool Zero. If I take out this one, I am free and clear" **Cornelia said and opened fire on Kallen, who dodged.

Cornelia fired a Slash Harkin which Kallen deflected. She then fired her lance which was caught. Kallen then activated the Radiant Wave Surger, causing the lance to bulge up and spread towards her knightmare. Cornelia ejected the arm holding it at Kallen, causing it to explode. Zero opened fire and blew her other arm off also.

"**Coward, you shoot from behind"**

"**Really? And your own attack patterns don't show any cowardice?" **Zero replied.

Suddenly the ground shook and a Knightmare burst through one of the canyon walls. Dust filled the air, but parted shortly after to reveal a white knightmare, holding a large rifle.

"**Viceroy, are you alright? I came to help your highness"**

"**Special core? Who authorised you?" **Cornelia asked.

"**Hey isn't that knightmare…" **Tamaki began.

"**Yeah, it's the one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi" **Ohgi replied.

Zero opened fire, but the knightmare activated its shield to protect itself and the princess.

"**Guren Mark 2, destroy that unit immediately! It's interfered with us enough"**

"**Right!"**

Kallen charged forward dodging the incoming energy shots from the enemy's gun. It launched out with a kick, but the Guren caught it and activated the Wave Surger. The enemy knightmare ejected its foot plating, escaping from the attack.

Suddenly Cornelia sped towards zero firing her Slash Harkens, missing Zero but soring a direct hit on one of his squad.

The white knightmare activated its sword and fired its rifle at the evading Guren, which climbed to the other side of the canyon. Kallen charged yet again but both sides were too quick to hit the other. Kallen was eventually forced to the edge of the canyon, but caught the sword and made it burst apart. But this left her wide open, as the enemy fired another blast.

Kallen quickly blocked it by activating the Wave Surger to form a shield, blocking the round from reaching her. Unfortunately it caused the Guren's footing to give way and she fell down the cliff. She landed safely but the Wave Surger was damaged. Ohgi and Tamaki approached.

"**Are you okay?" **Ohgi asked.

"**I am" **she replied.

"**Ohgi is the Guren okay?" **Zero asked.

"**The right arm is damaged; we have got to fix it" **

A moment silence occurred before Zero responded.

"**Retreat. All Black Knights move to your escape points. At this rate it will turn into a war of attrition. Retreat!"**

* * *

Naruto was walking through the woodland that was still intact. He had managed to rack up a lot of kills with the primitive equipment he had. He heard a noise and decided to go and investigate. He entered a small clearing where a battle had taken place.

A Britannian Glasgow was standing over a downed knightmare. That was when he realised it was his Sutherland that he had given the young man.

"**Stupid Eleven, you killed my friends. How you managed I have no idea. You have shamed them greatly, by being killed by an inferior being such as yourself. I will look for your family and when I do I will make them beg for mercy"**

"No please don't touch them" the young pilot pleaded as he lay heavily wounded in the cockpit. The canopy had been ripped off.

"**You are pathetic. Just die" **

The enemy swung his sword downwards to end the boy's life.

CLANK

Both were shocked when they noticed Naruto standing before the young man blocking the sword with his much smaller one.

"Hey kid" Naruto said smiling gently at him.

"Sir…I…"

"It's okay. You just sit there for a moment while I deal with this idiot"

"**Oh yeah and what can you do? You don't even have a knightmare to fight in"**

"I don't need one to beat the likes of you" Naruto snarled before bashing his sword away and causing the Glasgow to stumble backwards.

He walked forwards blocking all the attacks the pitiful soldier sent at him. He suddenly sliced the arm that the machine gun was on off. And then the other followed closely. He then jumped upwards and sliced it straight down the middle.

He turned and headed back to the fallen pilot and spoke to him, while holding him up.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

"I am cold sir. And so tired"

"I see that you took out at least six Glasgow's. That is very impressive, you should be proud of yourself" Naruto said.

"But I wrecked your Sutherland. It can't be fixed"

"It doesn't matter; you used it to the best of its ability"

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Um…"

"Don't worry sir. I am just upset that I won't get to see my family ever again. It's my little sister's birthday tomorrow…and I…I won't…"

"Wherever your family are, I bet they are very proud of you" Naruto told him.

"Thank you sir"

"You know you remind me of my kid, Natsuki" Naruto commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was a bright boy. Always wanted to learn things and always getting in trouble"

"He sounds like an interesting kid"

"Yeah he…"

BANG

Naruto was shocked to find that the pilot who he believed he had just killed had survived and had shot the boy in the head. Blood flowed over his hands. Images of the past flashed through his mind.

"Damn I missed. I was aiming for your big head, but I guess at least I get to shut his pathetic mouth up permanently" the enemy grinned.

Naruto shook.

"Aw. Is the little baby scared of little old me. Hahahaha"

"You killed him…"

"Yes I did and you will now join him" he replied, holding the gun right at Naruto's head. "Turn around so I can see the fear in your eyes".

Naruto turned to face the man and glared at him with hatred.

"What's with the frown?"

Naruto ignored him and pressed his head right against the barrel.

"Fuck you" Naruto said, before the man finally pulled the trigger.

The man flinched backwards to hopefully avoid the splash of blood and brain that was going to come out. He opened his eyes when he felt nothing hit him. His eyes went wide when he found Naruto still alive with a crushed bullet stuck to his forehead. He stumbled backwards in shock.

Naruto reached up and removed the bullet, before pining it at the man, making it go straight through his left leg.

"Aargh" the man screamed in pain, before collapsing.

"How does it feel, hmm? When you have pain inflicted upon you? It's not nice is it" Naruto said shuffling towards the Britannian.

"No, stay back. Stay away from me!" he shouted, crawling backwards.

"That's it crawl. Crawl like the snake you are you bastard. You took him away from me, just like her"

"What are you talking about?"

"You will die now Orochimaru" Naruto mumbled standing above him.

"Who? I am not this Orochi…"

**WARNING GORE**

"Die and go to hell" Naruto said before firing an energy blast at the man's head, reducing it to a gory mess.

**END OF WARNING**

The blast caused his old knightmare to finally blow, due to the damage it had already sustained, blasting Naruto off his feet and hitting his head. He managed to get back to his feet and looked around.

He started to pull himself back through the forest until he came to a dirt road, where three Knightmare's were coming. And one of them was the Guren.

"**I am hating this retreat thing" **Tamaki commented.

"**We thrashed them but if we kept on pushing…" **Ohgi said.

"**Face it. We left the JLF there as bait while we ran away" **Tamaki commented.

"**I hate it when you say it like that, but…" **Kallen said.

"**Yeah. But people aren't just pieces in a chess game. Zero wouldn't think like that. If he did he would end up using us like pawns too. I don't believe he would do that. His rage is real. He hates Britannia just as much as we do. And I think a person who knows rage, also know sorrow" **Ohgi said.

The other two stayed silent.

"**Watch out it looks like someone's up ahead" **Tamaki said.

"**It's Naruto!" **Kallen said, as they pulled up beside him.

Naruto collapsed on the ground, unable to stay conscious for much longer.

"Kallen…"

"He's covered in blood. He's in shock" Ohgi said as both he and Kallen climbed down to help him.

"I'm sorry Kallen" Naruto apologised.

"Naruto. Is this your blood?" Kallen asked him.

"Noooo" he said, before finally falling unconscious.

"Quickly help him into my cockpit" Kallen said.

They managed to squeeze him in to her cockpit and they sped off to the rendezvous point as fast as they could.

* * *

Hours later, the survivors were together looking after the wounded and awaiting the arrival of Zero. They were also celebrating their win over the Britannian's.

"You see. Britannia sure had its hands full just taking on the Liberation Front" Tamaki commented.

"Yeah. They gave us the chance we needed to escape" Ohgi added.

"Hey where is Zero? I can't raise his Burai on the radio" Kallen asked "You don't think he has been captured do you?"

"I don't know. We should send out some patrols to look for him"

"I will go as well. Please look after him" she said, looking down from her Guren at the man she loved being looked after at a medical tent.

"We will" Ohgi replied and watched her zoom off.

Kallen eventually received a phone call from Zero who directed her towards a nearby cave, where she found him with a girl with green hair.

"We will meet up with the others and head back to base" he said and walked out the cave, as Kallen stared at the mysterious green haired girl.

'Who is she really?' she thought and followed after.

* * *

Well there is the next chapter. I know it has been a long time and I can appreciate how annoying it is when somebody doesn't update for about a year.


	7. Chapter 7

****Sorry for the wait wit the next chapter of this story, but I lost the DVD boxset I have on the series and my memory is not that brilliant on remembering every line needed. Anyway on with the chapter.

**Bold **= Radio Chatter

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter Seven – Saiyan Knightmare

Naruto had awoken not long after Kallen left. When asked by the others what had happened he just said that his division had been slaughtered by the Brittanian forces and  
he had just managed to escape.

No one seen the grief that was in his eyes, due to the amount of experience he had in hiding it from others. Chichi and Bulma had caught him out and made him talk about  
it. Surprisingly enough it was Android 18 who had been there the most for him. Hell, even his brother had given him a good telling off from staying in the past. Unfortunately,  
due to the amount of time alone, it had risen back up and going out with Kallen (who looks a bit like Sakura) had not helped much.

He tried to tell the truth the Kallen, so many times, but he couldn't tell her the truth. About who he was and where he came from. His past was terrible and he felt like it  
should be his own burden.

Naruto had returned back to Narita later on and seen the horrible condition the battle had left on the landscape and the toll of human life. He had talked to Lelouch about it,  
but the boy seemed out of it slightly, going on about how he had missed Cornelia.

_Flashback_

"We won today Naruto. We showed Britannia what we are made of" Lelouch had said.

"Yes, you won Lelouch. But at what cost? How many people had to die today for your own needs" Naruto spat out.

"They were just Britannian soldiers"

"But there were civilians still in the settlement there. They were still being evacuated when you activated the landslide"

"Their sacrifice was a necessary thing for our revolution" Lelouch replied, not even looking at him.

Naruto looked disgusted with him.

"Where is the boy who I used to play chess with? The boy who played with his sisters" Naruto whispered.

"He is but a distant memory. All there is now is the future I will make"

_End Flashback_

Naruto had stormed out of Zeros private room then and had not spoken to the boy properly since. He had sent a few henged clones to the clean-up zone to help  
survivors and clear the dead for burial.

Until the next battle the part time students returned to school life until they were needed again.

Shirley looked troubled, as she sat in one of the School Council's meeting rooms. She kept fidgeting with what looked like an envelope and humming in thought.

"Okay, what's got you looking so worried? Constipated? Your Monthly?" Milly asked as she looked up from her laptop.

"That's not it"

"Ah. You're lonely because Lelouch isn't here aren't you" Milly smiled.

"It's just that he is always gone and Kallen is gone too, again" Shirley muttered.

"Oh so carefree. While the world grapples about what happened in Narita. Suzaku has been gone for two days because of that too".

"I know but Lulu and Kallen gone on the same day. That's serious" Shirley said.

"You do remember that she is engaged to Naruto right?" Nina said as she momentarily stopped her work.

"Yeah I keep getting worked up though" Shirley admitted.

Milly giggled.

"I envy you Shirley. That's what I love about you!"

Nina looked up in surprise at the two.

"Don't make fun of me" Shirley said, slapping the envelope on the table.

"Then just tell him already! It's just three simple words. 'I like you'" Milly said.

"I…I just couldn't. What if…if…?"

"What if he rejects me" Milly mimicked "It could ruin our great friendship" and then laughed lightly.

"You don't have to laugh that hard you know?" Shirley mumbled.

"It's comfortable now…this place. The way we are now" Milly said, looking out a window.

"Yeah, it is"

"Still, we should prepare ourselves a bit. The fact is nothing stays the same forever you know" she said looking longingly outside.

Shirley looked down.

"Oh forget it. Please don't take me to seriously" she said with a smile.

Seeing no better emotion on the girls face, she spoke again.

"Why don't you just ask him the next time you see him. How about it on your end?" she asked a figure that just entered the room.

The three turned to find Lelouch entering the room.

"L…lulu. I thought you were absent today"

"Nunnally had a small fever this morning. Sayoko was busy, so I stayed home to look after her" he said and walked over to the table.

"Really? You don't say. Is Nunna feeling better now?"

"A bit. Madame president, do you have that paperwork?"

"Oh right. Make sure you organize them by year and class, okay?" Milly responded.

"Yeah I will. You have a talent of ordering people around" he replied, picking a pile of paper up from the desk and moving out of the room.

"And you're a great subordinate" Milly said, sarcastically.

"Subordinate? I guess that is what I am huh?" he mumbled before leaving.

"I have to go pick something up from the chem lab. Bye" Nina said, before rushing out the door also.

"Oh! Madame President you almost gave me a heart attack doing that" she complained, before looking down for her ticket. Only to find it missing. She then stormed out of  
the room.

"Never a dull moment around here" Milly mumbled "Get in here you lazy ass before I drag you in"

The door opened again to reveal Naruto, looking at her in amazement.

"How do you always know where I am?"

"Instinct"

Naruto snorted and walked in, with the door shutting behind him. He then locked it.

"What are you doing?" Milly asked.

"We have to talk Milly"

"Oh, but business hours are almost over" she joked, giving him a smile.

"This isn't about the school Milly" he said, stopping in front of her "This is about us"

"Huh?"

He led her to a chair and sat her down on it, before sitting on one next to her.

"I know you like me Milly. It is painfully obvious to me"

"What are you talking about?" she said, putting up a fake smile.

"Stop covering it up Milly. I am not angry. Hell you had a talk with Kallen about this before, didn't you?"

Milly looked downcast and nodded.

"Kallen got to you before me Naruto. Nothing can change that" she mumbled.

"True, she did. But I have room in my heart for you as well. You should know that I love you Milly. That is no lie. We've known each other for years".

"But you can't be with me" Milly said, with tears falling down her face "The law states that you can only marry one person".

"Then you have never heard of the resurrection law then"

"The what?"

"You know how the Emperor has…well I don't know the exact amount but it is more than thirty…wives. Well if someone is the last of his family and are of some noble blood, they  
may do the same, but on a smaller scale"

"And you are?"

"Yes. In a way I am" he partially lied.

"I don't know Naruto. It seems sketchy to me" she mumbled and hugged herself.

Naruto got off his chair and lifted her head, so to see her eyes.

"You're a beautiful woman Milly. And Kallen doesn't mind either. There would be no one but us" Naruto said.

"But I don't love women. I mean I may joke about it, but it is only to mess with people's heads"

Naruto laughed.

"I'm not asking you to love Kallen, but to just get along with each other".

"I…I need to think on it" she mumbled.

Naruto smiled and then kissed her softly on the lips, before walking away.

"Whatever your answer, I will always be there for you Milly. That's a promise" he said. He unlocked the door and walked away.

"A promise huh?"

* * *

**Later**

Back in the Black Knights hideout, the 'command' team were having a meeting on recent events that has happened.

Zero was sitting to the side, with Kallen, Naruto and Tamaki. Ohgi was giving him an update.

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren Mark 2, so well. I thought that was encouraging"

"True but that White knightmare is going to be a pain" Naruto commented, as Kallen snuggled up to him, reading a book.

"Don't worry about it. It was a tie" Tamaki replied, waving it off.

Ohgi then handed an envelope to Zero.

"Here. A love letter"

"Oh? Is it from you?" he joked, taking it.

"Hahaha. And they say you have no sense of humour" Tamaki laughed.

"You laugh too much" Kallen said, scowling at him, before calming down when Naruto massaged her shoulder.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto. They urgently request a meeting with us" Ohgi explained.

"Is this really a big deal?" Zero asked.

"A big deal? It's Kyoto!"

"If they accept us, it means funding and support. It could solve our financial situation" Ohgi continued.

"What financial situation?" Naruto butted in "There should be no problem with money, if you are following the budget that was made". He eyed Tamaki.

"Hey, it's not my fault! We're turning into a big organization now. That means new expenses you know" Tamaki said.

"Like fancy dinners for the new recruits so you can show off" Kallen smirked.

"Hey you…"

"I know where you have been taking them, big spender"

"Huh? You know about that?"

"We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now" Zero said, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Hold it right there! That's my job" Tamaki complained.

"If you want me to trust you, then show me some results" Zero replied.

"Did you actually just say to trust a guy who hides behind a mask all day, even from his partners" Tamaki barked back, causing the other members to show more interest.

"How about it Zero, huh?"

"Tamaki! You are crossing the line" Naruto grilled out.

"Zeros identity is not the problem here. Who cares who he is? He had the skill to outwit Cornelia's outfit, didn't he? That is why he is the leader of the Black Knights. Do  
you really need to know more?"

Tamaki grunted and looked away.

"I need time to think on the current knowledge we have. Give me space until I solve this" Zero commented and left for his private room upstairs.

The rest of the members (except Naruto and Kallen) got up and left the vehicle before entering the side building.

"What do we do now then?" Tamaki said.

"I don't know. I mean originally we were Naoto's unit. I don't mind his kid sister Kallen, but…" Kento said.

"You were next in line after him. You shouldn't have moved over for him. I mean even Naruto could have been leader" Tamaki commented.

"We all know Naruto has never wanted to lead this group" Ohgi replied.

"Yeah. But have you noticed how much he is sticking up for Zero. What if they are both playing us…?"

"Tamaki!" Ohgi yelled, as the man defended Naruto.

"Sorry. It's just that ever since Zero showed up, we have been small fries in this organisation" Tamaki mumbled.

"No one said anything about leadership at Narita" Ohgi added.

"That's because Zero practically forced us" Inoue said.

"We are the senior leaders and he still keeps secrets from us" Yoshida said.

A few nights later, the reduced gang (Kallen, Naruto, Zero, Tamaki and Ohgi) had turned up near Mount Fuji, in preparation of being picked up  
by one of the Kyoto staff. It was in some nearby ruined buildings. Zero had told the rest of them to stay put nearby, while he went and spoke to the driver alone.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tamaki snarled.

"Making sure that there are no 'surprises' in wait for us" Naruto explained.

Suddenly the sound a car could be heard and a limo could be seen turning the corner towards them.

"Get in" Zero told them as he opened the door from the inside as it stopped.

They did as they were told and then the car took off into a nearby car tunnel. They couldn't see outside due to the darkness of the tunnel and the  
curtains on the inner windows. After a long amount of time, someone started to lose patience. Guess who?

"This is taking too long. When are we going to get there?"

Tamaki of course.

"Ah, could you chill out your embarrassing" Kallen snarled, as she tapped her arm.

"Naruto. Control your woman" Tamaki said to the blonde, only to notice he wasn't paying attention.

Naruto was paying attention to one thing. The gap in Kallen's uniform, showing off some of her fine legs.

"Enjoying yourself love" Kallen whispered in his ear seductively, stroking some of her skin.

"Very. Your legs are killer Kallen Chan"

"Hey. Knock it off you two. This is serious" Ohgi butted in, causing the two to blush.

All of a sudden the car came to a stop causing the occupants to shift slightly. Then they could feel the car moving upwards.

"We're going up?" Kallen wondered.

"Yes. We are in a lift by the looks of it" Naruto said, peeking out the window.

The lift stopped and the car drove on for about twenty metres before stopping. The back doors opened by the chauffeur, to let them out.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. The master is waiting for you"

They got out of the car to find themselves in a large room, with pipes on one side and a large (from the ground to the ceiling) window on the other.

"This is…the Fuji mines?" Ohgi gasped.

"That is impossible. There is no way we could be here" Tamaki said staring out the window in awe.

"It has to be Mount Fuji. There is only one mountain like this here" Kallen added.

"Well we were near the mountain guys. Plus we did get driven a long way and went up a lift for a while" Naruto said, wondering how they couldn't  
believe it. They all chose to ignore him though causing him to pout.

"You mean Sakuradite is below us? The stuff that caused this whole war" Tamaki said "Do you know what they do to intruders here? They execute them".

"Their power reaches all the way to here. The Kyoto group truly is amazing" Ohgi mumbled.

"It's repulsive".

They all turned to find a man, hidden slightly by an old transparent tapestry, sitting with a cane in his hands. By the look of the hands, he must be  
old. He was flanked by armed security.

"Mount Fuji. A sacred mountain, once known for its clear water and quite beauty. And now it is bent to the Empires will. A place of hideous violation.  
A reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so"

Naruto turned to look at Zero for a moment remembering what he had told him the other day.

_Flashback_

"Lelouch, about this meeting we are heading to?" Naruto asked.

"What about it?"

"Due to the size of this group, they will probably have armed guards. And if what you have told me is true, then you will be trying to take advantage of them, correct?"

"Yes"

"Well since we are not allowed to take weapons with us, then do you wish me to do something for you there?"

"There will be no need to show your power yet. Keep it until it is needed most"

"Oh?"

"I will handle everything. You see I have a plan" Lelouch grinned at him.

_End Flashback_

"I apologise for not showing you my face. But Zero, your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are.  
Therefore…you will show me your face" the man ordered.

Suddenly four armed knightmares appeared out of the nearby shadows and approached the group.

"Please wait! Zero has given us power and victory. That should…" Kallen pleaded.

"SILENCE" the man ordered "Now, which of you is Ohgi"

"Uh I am" Ohgi spoke up.

"You will be the one to remove Zeros mask"

Ohgi looked slightly disturbed, before moving in front of Zero.

"Ohgi!" Kallen yelled.

"I am sorry Zero. But we need a reason to trust you too. So help us…to trust you" Ohgi said, before removing Zeros helmet.

"A woman" Tamaki cried out

"It can't be" Ohgi gasped.

'It's you!' Naruto thought, shocked that he had been deceived into thinking it was Lelouch.

"It's not. This isn't Zero! I saw her before…with Zero after Narita!" Kallen shouted out.

"You there, girl! Is this true?"

"It is" C.C said.

"And you are not Japanese?"

'Don't do anything stupid C.C' Naruto thought.

"That is correct clan chief of Kyoto, Taizou Kirihara"

'God damn it'

"Huh" one of the guards uttered out.

"Anyway who can identify him must die" the other said, taking out his gun.

"Especially by someone who is not Japanese!"

"Hey, hold on. I am not a part of this" Tamaki cried out, with his hands up in terror.

Suddenly one of the Knightmares fired its Slash Harkens, disarming two other suits. It then used its combat knife to put down another  
before speeding across the ground and aimed its gun at the clan head.

"**Your soft and your methods and thinking are outdated"** a voice came from it. The pilot canopy opened to reveal the real Zero, with a device in hand.

"That is why you will never win"

"Zero?" Kallen uttered.

"When did you?" a guard wondered, before aiming his gun at him.

"Hold it! He has a remote trigger. He can still fire with that thing. Everyone stay back" the other guard stopped him and the recovered Knightmares.

"Taizou Kirihara" Zero said as he hoped down from the Knightmare and walked towards him "Founder of Kirihara Industries, which has a  
monopoly on Sakuradite mining. Formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime. However, since Japans defeat, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating  
with the colonial rulers. Also known as Kirihara the Traitor"

Kiriharu looked intrigued as he stared through the thin sheet at the masked man.

"However, in reality, you are one of the leaders of the 'Six Houses of Kyoto', who fund resistance groups throughout Japan. A double agent…how cliché"

"Stay back you swine and show some respect…" a guard shouted, before he was interrupted.

"Stop!" his leader commanded.

"It is as you guessed though. I am not Japanese" he said shocking the Black Knights (except Naruto).

"Is he serious? No wonder he never showed us his face" Ohgi said as he tried to stare past the large Knightmare that was blocking their view of the  
masked man.

"If you are not Japanese, then why do you fight for Japan? What is it you want?" Taizou asked.

"The destruction of Britannia"

"And so, do you believe this is possible? That you can do it?"

"I can because I must. I have reasons which compel me inexorably. I am glad I am dealing with you" Zero said, before slipping off his mask.

"You…!" Taizou said, as he stared at the man behind the mask.

"It has been a long time, Lord Kirihara"

"Is it really you? It has been 8 years since that family received you as a hostage"

"Yes. And I appreciate you taking care of me at the time" Zero responded.

"If I had not come tonight, were you planning on taking a messenger hostage?"

"Not at all. I came to ask for your help that is all"

"So, the flower planted 8 years ago has finally bloomed…" Taizou said and then started to laugh.

"I can't see anything" Tamaki complained, trying to get a better view but was stopped by Kallen.

"Ohgi!"

"Yes Sir!" he replied.

"This man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia. His face must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge to follow Zero and I guarantee that if you  
do, we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support"

"We thank you"

What was said between the two leaders next was missed, before Zero approached them. They were given a car ride back to where they were  
picked up. All the way home Ohgi, Tamaki and Kallen kept staring at the masked man. They wondered how he knew such a powerful man as Kirihara.

When they returned back, they separated and went their own ways. Kallen and Naruto decided to go and change, before getting something to eat.

The next couple of days though, were a little different. News buzzed around school that Shirley's father was killed in action at Narita. Naruto was  
not as bothered as he was used to death, but felt slightly guilty due to it being a friend's family member. Kallen was not so upset due to her not  
knowing Shirley that well. And as far as he could see Lelouch was quieter than he usually was.

The whole Student Council appeared at the funeral to support the grieving girl in her time of need. The girl's mother was crying her eyes out and denying  
that it had happened, wishing that he would come back to life.

'There is a large difference between this world and the earth I stayed on with Vegeta, Goku and the others. They had the dragonballs, if anything went  
wrong. It seems like a fairy tale compared to this' he had thought to himself at one point.

The other members of the council started to get angry at the Black Knights for what they had been doing. Even Suzaku started to complain at them, which  
irked Naruto a bit. They left Lelouch and Shirley to talk while they started to head back to the Academy. Naruto started to head back to his room, telling Kallen  
that he would see her later.

**Later that Night**

Naruto was sound asleep in his bed, when he awoke to the sound of his door being closed gently. He grabbed a knife quietly, to protect himself and extended  
his senses. It smelled like a girl and a familiar one at that. The sound of clothes being dropped were heard and then the blankets were moved aside. The bed then  
dipped, before two arms encircled him and two mounds pushed into his back.

"Are you awake?"

"Milly?"

"Uh huh" she whispered.

Naruto quickly dropped the knife to the side of the bed and turned onto his other side to look straight at her. She was clad only in bra and panties.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I thought long about what you said to me about being together. I…I can't live without you anymore Naruto. It hurts seeing you with Kallen and not being able to  
do the same. So I went and spoke to Kallen again after we left the funeral and she agreed to it".

"How did you get in?"

"She gave me a key for your room"

Milly blushed as he looked at her gorgeous body. She moved forward until she was right in front of his face.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"More than anything" she replied and pushed her lips to his.

To them both it seemed like an eternity passed before they separated. Mini fireworks going off all around them. They both gasped for breath, staring into each  
other's eyes. Naruto turned onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She laid her head on his chest.

"Sorry if you wanted anything else, but I am very tired" he told her.

"Don't worry, I need sleep tonight as well. We have that council meeting tomorrow anyway" she replied and snuggled into him.

He just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they awoke to someone banging on the rooms door.

"What the hell? Who is it at this time?" he mumbled before looking down, to find at some point in the night he was now spooning Milly, looking away from the door.

"Hey Naruto"

"Shit it's Rivalz!" he whispered.

"Come on man your late" Rivalz shouted and stormed into the room.

He paused in shock as he seen the bare backed Naruto glaring at him.

"What the hell Rivalz, get out of here" he shouted at the boy.

"Sorry" he shouted in reply and rushed out the door blushing. He slammed it shit behind him.

"Huh? What the hell?" Milly said, waking up.

"Good morning Milly"

"Morning Naru Kun"

"We have to get up. We are late for school. And you forgot to lock the door"

"Aww, but I want to stay like this. And I thought I did." she said backing up against him and grinding against his leg.

"As much as I would like that too, we will get in trouble for not being there. And didn't you say your grandfather needed to speak to you before it starts"

"Oh no, your right" she gasped before, hoping out the bed, causing her breasts to bounce in the tight lingerie.

"Damn hormones" Naruto grunted trying to cover himself.

She slipped on her uniform and gave him a kiss, before skipping out the room.

Naruto sighed in relief, before staring out the window. He looked out to see a strange guy standing on one of the buildings roofs, wearing headphones.

'Who the hell is that?' he thought.

Suddenly the guy turned around and smirked up at him, before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Well that was strange"

* * *

Well that was chapter Seven of the story. I am currently writing the next chapter just now, due to having free time to do so at the moment.


	8. Petition

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Blamimakillzu

Kurosaki the Hero

Holymarine

* * *

To the readers of my stories, according to some people I know on this site the Admin staff are cutting down on extreme violence and lemons. So I have had to remove the lemons from Saiyan Knightmare and I will be putting the full version on Adultfanfiction. They say they have not allowed lemons on their website for over 10 years, but I have been reading them on here since 2005 (I think). Strange for them to be cutting down now.

So the general idea that I have been told is to pass this on to any readers and to copy and paste the petition above into a Authors Note on your own and add your username.

I don't think they will change their minds, but who knows.

Also, I am working on a new chapter of Saiyan Knightmare, but am waiting to receive the Second Series of Code Geass so I can see where I want this story to proceed. But it will come, just don't know when.


End file.
